los equipos de la neblina
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: perdi mi cuenta y a mi computador lo ataco un virus por lo cual tube que empesar denuevo: que pasaria si kimimaro tayuya y sakon feran de la aldea de la niebla y fuearan encontrados por otras personas antes que orochimaru-ooc y oc- kimimaroxtayuya
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO Y BATALLA POR LA VIDA**

??- como fue que esto paso.

flashback

Bueno todo empieza con 6 chicos que aran los nuevos equipos de la neblina (algunos no estoy seguro que sean de esta aldea pero en mi fic si) primer equipo kimimaro kayuga, sakon y ukon Souma no Kou, y tayuya (parte de los cinco del sonido y sakon y ukon cuentan como uno) y el segundo grupo Suigetsu, haku yuki (significa nieve lo uso referente a las tecnicas de haku) y rinmaru (si recuerdan a ranmaru solo imagínense a el mayor y como mujer) que estaban asiendo recuerdos de las experiencias pasadas antes de que vallan a convertirse en genin.

Tayuya- por fin esta maldita aldea de _censurado_ nos van a reconocer como nos merecemos- decia la la chica pelirroja, un poco bajita, pelo largo hasta la espalda, ojos café y mal hablada con aire de superioridad.

Kimimaro- tayuya no sea mal hablada- decía el chico de pelo blanco largo, palido, con marcas en la frente, ojos verdes y con aire tranquilo.

Sakon- pero kimimaro, tayuya tiene rason por fin nos reconoceran- decia un chico de pelo gris que tenia una cabeza en la espalda- no ukon?

Ukon- zzzzzzzzz-dormia tranquilamente la cabeza de su espalda.

Haku- cielos tu hermano tan hablador como siempre- decia un chico de pelo negro largo hasta la espalda mas largo que el de tayuya que le da apariencia de mujer.

Suigetsu- a callar haku y por que se emocionan tanto? si era obvio que pasaríamos sin muchas dificultades como dijeron nuestros maestros antes de irse( es que aquí les dieron maestros a corta edad por su gran habilidad)-pregunto un chico de pelo blanco corto y dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón.

Rinmaru- suigetsu-san tiene razón si nos dijeron que nuestro talento era mayor al de los ambus de la aldea- decia tímidamente una chica de pelo morado hasta la cintura, ojos de un ligero tono rojo y un poco más alta que tayuya.

Tayuya- bueno si hay que recordar todo lo que hemos pasado.

Kimimaro- si como cunado nos secuestro ese extraño sujeto con cara de serpiente y le puso a mi y mi grupo ese sello maldito e incluso nos dio una pastilla para incrementar el poder del sello-decia enojado al recordar a ese maldito de orochimaru.

Suigetsu- si y a mi izo que me convierta en agua cada ves que me golpean y eso me da una sed terrible- decia para después empezar a beber a agua.

Rinmaru- e hizo que yo absorbiera electricidad con mi piel- decia también enojado.

Haku- por lo menos evite sus experimentos ayudando a juntar hierbas asiendo que aprenda mucho sobre el cuerpo humano y medicina.

Sakon- si lo sabemos por eso eres el medico del grupo.

Tayuya- y pensar que nuestros maestros nos salvaron de ese desgraciado.

Ukon- sireto que habra pasado con nuestros maestros.

Sakon- valla por fin despiertas aniki.

Kimimaro- bueno entremos o sino se aburriran de esperar.

Tayuya- espara oigo algo- decia poniendo su oído en la puerta.

??- mizukage-sama esta seguro de lo que hace recuerde que pueden ser los mejores ninjas de la aldea si le diéramos la oportunidad- decia preocupado un hombre conversando con el kage

2??-si además de que son los últimos de sus clanes-decia uno un poco menos preocupado de la siuacion.

Mizukage- exactamente por eso recuerden que tuvimos que acabar con sus clanes y silo descubren nos darían demasiados problemas por eso debemos matarlos ahora- dijo el mizukage sin saber que lo espiaban- además tuvieron de maestros a 2 traidores que abandonaron la aldea e incluso uno intento matarme por eso debemos matarlos ahora.

Tayuya-_no puede ser_- censo sorprendida de las palabras de su lider.

Kimimaro- tayuya que pasa por que pones esa cara- decia preocupado de lo que podría pasa.

Tayuya- el mizukage nos quiere matar y al parecer nuestros clanes fueron acabados por la aldea y solo nos conservaron para no perder poderío-decia mientras seguía escuchando

Sakon- no pude ser – decia con sudor frio en la frente.

Suigetsu- mejor huyamos antes de descubran que supimos lo que planearon- decía bastante preocupado por lo que dijo.

Todos en susurro- hai.

Fin del fashback

Y aquí vemos a los 2 grupos caminando en el bosque ya lejos de la aldea de la neblina y preguntándose adonde ir ya que ese era su único hogar y necesitarían un lugar protegido donde los ambus de su aldea no puedan entrar.

Tayuya- y alguien sabe adonde vamos o donde podremos ir-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

Sakon- no se, tendríamos que ir a una aldea oculta enemiga de la nuestra- decia tratando de dar una idea.

Kimimaro- sakon no es tan fácil por que en cualquier aldea oculta nos creerían espías y nos interrogarían en el mejor de los casos o nos matarían para obtener los secretos de la aldea y nuestros clanes- decia el peliblanco asiendo comprender la situación del problema.

Suigetsu- y si les mostramos un pergamino con algunos secretos de la aldea para demostrar que hemos huido de esa aldea- propuso el chico con dientes de tiburón.

Haku- seria buena idea sino buera porque no tenemos ningún pergamino de nuestra aldea por haber salido apresurados de ella- dijo negativamente el pelinegro.

Rinmaru- bueno yo traje algunos pergaminos de entrenamiento básico y avanzado, con algunos de medicina de nuestra aldea-dijo en voz baja la pelimorado, pero que pudo ser escuchado por el resto de sus compañeros.

Todos menos kimimaro y rinmaru- que!!

Rinmaru- bueno tan solo creí que así podríamos entrenarnos si estábamos afuera de la aldea- dijo sonrojada la ojirojo.

Kimimaro- bueno la aldea mas poderosa enemiga de la neblina es la aldea oculta de la hoja así que vamos para allá antes de que los ambus nos descubran que konoha esta a 2 semanas de aqui- dijo el ojiverde asiendo que aseleren el paso.

Sombra del bosque-muy tarde niños ya llegamos.

Y lo que paso sorprendió a los 2 grupos y es que unos 6 ambus los descubrieron y 2 de ellos eran del escuadron 4 (escuadron de capitanes ambus)

Kimimaro- rapido al ataque!!-dijo desesperado el peliblanco mientras todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Tayuya- kuchiyose no jutsu- dijo la pelirroja con una flauta en una mano e invocando a 3 demonios ciegos que les llama doki.

Ambu 1- _maldición es tan buena como dijo el mizukage- _penso el ambu.

Sakon- bien aniki hora de la batalla- dejo mientras se acerco a un ambu- do!-dijo al tiempo que saco volando al ambu.

Ambu 2- que!! De donde salio el ataque-dijo sorprendido de lo que paso.

Haku lo ataco con unas agujas sembon a gran velocidad y luego ambos asiendo fuerza el con el sembon y el ambu con su kunay.

Ambu 3- _es bastante rapido no me lo esperaba-_pensó mientras asía fuerza con el chico.

Rinmaru- no me vencerás- dijo mientras saco su kunay.

Ambu 4- eso lo veremos niñata- dejo sintiéndose superior a la niña.

Capitan ambu 1- bien vamos a comenzar- dijo mientras saco su sable.

Suigetsu- bien esto será entretenido- dijo mientras los músculos de los brazos se incrementaron considerablemente.

Capitan ambu 2- bien kayuga veamos ese legendario poder de tu clan- dijo mientras saco también su sable.

Kimimaro- bien por mi basura inservible- dijo para después sacar huesos punta de sus manos.

Tayuya empezó a tocar su flauta y luego los toki empezaron a moverse muy rápido para su tamaño arrasando rápidamente con el ambu.

Ambu 2- nani!! – dijo sorprendido de lo que paso con su compañero.

Ukon- oye ambu no te distraigas. Dijo la cabeza en la espalda de sakon.

Sakon- tarenken- dijo mientras le da un golpe al cuello dejando inerte al ambu.

Haku empeso a aser sellos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la aguja contra la kunay-Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou- y un montón de agujas aparecieron atravesando al ambu con suma facilidad.

En el combate de rinmaru el ambu se escondió en los árboles a rinmaru le brillaron los ojos de rojo, sonrió, hizo sellos con su mano y dijo- raiton: Ranshinshou- i sus manos brillaron con un azul eléctrico muy fuerte corrió a un árbol lo atravesó y le dio el la columna vertebral al ambu.

Ambu 4- como lo suspiste- dijo moribundo el ambu.

Rinmaru- fácil solo use mi técnica de línea sucesoria para ver a través del árbol y Lugo lo atravesé con fuerte golpe eléctrico que te dio en la columna y te sobrecargo el cuerpo-explico antes del que el ambu muriera.

Suigetsu lo atrapo con una gran velocidad y con los músculos de los brazos le rompió el cuello con suma facilidad.

Capitan ambu 2-_esto es malo mejo ago esto_- pensó mientras rompió una cantimplora muy grade hizo sellos de mano y dijo-mizu bushin no jutsu- y aparecieron otros 5 como el.

Kimimaro- con que ahora son 6 ningún problema- dijo mientras de cerco y salieron varios huesos con punta de las rodillas codos y todavía seguía con los de las manos y atravesó simultáneamente a los 5 clone y al capitán dejando mucho agua en el camino mezclado con sangre.

Kimimaro-bien sigamos que el camino a konha es bastante largo y solo tenemos comida y agua justa como para llegar- dijo mientras se encaminaban.

Todos- hai!!- y se fueron al camino Asia sus nuevas vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 1 LA LLEGADA A KO****NOHA**

Kimimaro- bien entonces entremos rápido- dijo apurando el paso.

EN LA PUERTA.

Guardia 1-identificación, pases o razón de estar aquí.

Kimimaro-pases no tenemos, ni identificación y la razón es para habar con el hokage-sama sobre un tema importante- dijo calmado.

Guardia 2- y sin identificación o pases crees que le dejáramos pasar- pregunto el guardia en tono irónico

Kimimaro- ie pero puede traer al hokage-sama aquí para que le digamos lo que queremos hablarle-dijo esperando respuesta.

Guardia 1-bien traeremos al hokage-sama para aquí y el los vigilara para que no escapen, esperen- dijo y luego se fue corriendo.

Tayuya pensando-_maldito inútil de mi# como se atreve a sospechar de nosotros-_pensó malhumorada de la sospechas del guardia.

Unos pocos minutos después

Hokage- bien ahora para que me llamáis si no es para controlar a naruto-pregunto el viejo hokage.

Guardia 1- estos 6 chicos llegaron de un rumbo desconocido y quieren hablar con usted señor- dijo con la mano en la frente como militar.

Hokage- ah con que era eso por que no lo dijo antes?-dijo para después acercarse al los grupos-hola chico podrían decirme sus nombres por favor- Pidió amablemente el kage.

Kimimaro- kimimaro kayuga.

Tayuya- tayuya akagami.

Sakon- sakon souma no kou- dijo y luego apunto al un bulto con pelo en su espalda- y el ukon mi hermano mayor, pero ahora esta dormido.

Suigetsu- suigetsu houzuki.

Haku- haku yuki.

Rinmaru- rinmaru akadou

Hokage- mmm ah ya veo de los clanes de la neblina, pero pense que estban extintos- dijo esto ultimo con voz seria.

Kimimaro- lo sabemos pero nuestra aldea los extermino, luego nos conservo para criarnos a su gusto y ganar poder, pero no sabían que saldríamos tan fuertes, tuvieron miedo e intentaron acabarnos- dijo con deje de tristeza que el hokage noto sincero- por eso queremos quedarnos y si no se cómbense le daremos unos objetos de la neblina que obtuvimos antes de irnos- dijo con algo de seriedad.

Hokage- me hubieras convencido sin necesidad de esos objetos, pero serán de gran ayuda en la aldea, desde ahora serán educados en una clase especial de la academia ninja y se graduaran el mismo día que los demás dependiendo de sus habilidades- dijo bastante feliz.

Tayuya- que acaso vejete crees que nuestras habilidades son de bajo nivel!!- dijo tayuya enojada por sentirse menospreciada.

Hokage-_cielos que carácter_-claro que no los exámenes finales serán en una semana así que nenecito saber sus habilidades- dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Bueno las 2 semanas pasaron con rapidez y en entre esos días suigetsu descubrió a un chico rubio que se esforzaba de sobremanera en el enterramiento y al mostrar esto suigetsu se los mostró a los demás y al verlo kimimaro dijo que debían ayudarle con su entrenamiento.

Kimimaro- oye chico que te parece si te ayudamos- pregunto el ninja de los huesos.

Rubio- quiennes son ustedes- pregunto curioso.

Sakon- solo digamos que unos amigos- dijo sakon con amabilidad.

Rubio- ahhhhte sale una cabeza de la espalda-dijo asustado por la otra cabeza de sakon.

Sakon- que? Ah esa ese es mi aniki ukon pero ahora este esta dormido- dijo algo sorprendido por la reacción del rubio.

Rubio- en medio del día?-dijo extrañado.

Haku- es que este duerme todo el día y la noche- dijo el chico de pelo largo que el rubio confundió.

Rubi- eres chico o chica?-pregunto inocentemente.

Tayuya- este capullo es chico pero siempre lo confunden.

Rubio- _que lenguaje ne _y los demás.

Suigetsu-hola gusto en conocerte- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Bubio pasandosela- ne pareces tiburón blanco jejejejeje- reia de la apariencia del peliblanco.

Todos- hahaha – todos reian del pobre chico y el se agacho, haciendo circulos en la tierra con rayas azules y balbuceando ´´ no parezco tiburón´´ una y otra ves.

Kimimaro- bueno el punto es que queremos ayudarte- dijo kimimaro con mas calma ahora.

Rinmaru- quien esta hay!!- dijo con voz severa y de repente apareció una chica de pelo corto y negro azulado, con ojos de color perla y un abrigo color café claro.

Rubio-hinata?-dijo algo sorprendido de ver a su compañera de clases.

Hinata-ho…la na..naruto-kun- dijo timidamente mirando hacia abajo.

Kimimaro- Bien bienes en el momento oportuno-dijo kimimaro para la extrañeza de todos- es que es mas fácil entrenar en pares así que te parece si entrenamos todos junto- culmino el ojiverde.

Hinata- _seria una gran oportunidad para estar con naruto-_penso la ojiperla- me en..cantaria gracias.- termino de decir tímidamente.

Naruto- YOSHHHHHH!!- grito de repente el hiperactivo rubio

Tayuya-CALLATE ESTUPIDO GRITON-grito también la pelirroja dándole un zape al rubio.

Kimimaro- cálmate tayuya- dijo tomándola del hombro y ella se aparto sonrojada.

Naruto- bien hinata desde ahora seremos compañeros de entrenamiento-dijo alegremente el chico y ella se alejo y se sonrojo.

Suigetsu- que les pasa a las chicas que se resfriaron hoy o que- pregunto ingenuamente el chico con dientes de tiburón.

Rinmaru- suigetsu-san sin ofender, eres un idiota- dijo ante su confundido compañero.

Y aunque paso poco tiempo en eso naruto e hinata aprendieron bastante, taijutsu avanzado con kimimaro, suigetsu, sakon y ukon, genjutsu con tayuya (hinata aprendió mejor el uso del genjutsu pero no significa que naruto no aprendió también) y el control elemental de chacra y algunas técnicas con haku y hinata mejoro su doujutsu entrenando con rinmaru.

Llego la hora de los exámenes finales, naruto reprobó, mizuki lo engaño, supo lo de su demonio interior y aprendió el kage bushin y final mente aprobó llevándose felicitaciones de sus compañeros una tímida sonrisa de hinata.

Bueno eligieron los equipos y como era ovio los equipos de la neblina terminaron como los grupos que siempre nombro.

Conocieron cada uno a su nuevo sensei y se presentaron.

Grupo de kimimaro.

Bueno nuestro grupo esta ahora con una mujer de nos mas de 25 años con el cabello morado un poco oscuro y con un traje que no deja mucho a la imaginación (les doy una es tan energetica y gritona como naruto) adivinaron es anko.

Anko- bien pequeños es hora de la presentaciones yo empezar, mi nombre es **Anko Mitarashi,** me gusta muchas comida y las serpientes me disgustan los arrogantes y mi sueños para el futuro eeee bueno nunca pensé en eso será mejo que empiecen ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Kimimaro- mi nombre es kimimaro kayuga, me gusta la comida con calcio, las batallas y las flores, lo que no me gusta son los perros y las cosas que se interponen en mi camino o el de mis compañeros, mis hobbi son los arreglo florales y mi sueño para el futuro es sobrevivir y sobreponer mi problema- dijo esto ultimo con mirada baja.

Anko –_que le habrá pasado y cual es problema-_pnso algo preocupada de su nuevo alumno.

Sakon- mi nombre es sakon souma no kou y el es mi aniki ukon souma no kou, me gusta mostrar el 100 de mis abilidades en batalla, no me gusta que se burlen de mi aniki por que compartaos el mismo cuerpo y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor de todos- dijo entusiasmado- y mis hobbis son...

tayuya-espiar mujeres- dijo interrumpiendo a su comppañero y el bajo la cabesa enrrojecido.

Anko-_me gusta su actitud-_penso la ninja serpiente.

Tayuya-mi nombre es tayuya akagami, mi me gusta la musica de mi flauta yyy- miro a kimimaro y se volteo sonrojada pero con la mirada en alto- no voy a decirlo y lo que no me gusta son los capullos, estupidos de mi& ni que me subestimen y mi sueño para el futuro es se sonroja- tampoco voy a decirlo.

Anko-a si es mi niña esa es la actitud!!- dijo con graciosas lagrimas estilo gai y lee abrasandola como si de su hija se tratase.

Con el grupo de suigetsu.

sensei-Mi nombre es tansou pero me pueden llamar yamato, me gusta construir casas no me gusta las malas actitudes y mis sueños para el futuro es ser tan fuerte como el primer hokage y como los legendarios capitanes ambus de konoha- sijo con cara apacible.

Suigetsu- mi nombre es suigetsu houzuki, me gusta el agua y las espadas enormes lo que no me gusta son las malditas brujas que me atacan por la espalda y que digan que parezco tiburón y mis sueños para el futuro es conseguir unas dos espadas legendarias- dijo suigetsu sonriendo- ah y mis hobbis es molestar a las brujas.

Yamato-_cielos como no le dirán tiburón con esos dientes- _penso el ninja mokuton.

Haku- mi nombre es haku yuki me gusta la medicina y el sistema nervioso y muscular humano, no me gusta que me confundan con chica y mi sueños para el futuro es ser reconocido por la gente que admiro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yamato-_bueno uno mas calmado será interesante hasta hora entrenar a este grupo-_pensó el ex ambu.

Rinmaru- mi nombre es rinmaru akadou, me gusta las espadas cortas y la electricidad y sus fenómenos, no me gustan los pervertidos y personas que se aprovechen de un poder y mis sueños para el futuro es encontrar a mi persona ideal- dijo con una mueca de sincera sonrisa y sonrojo tímido.

Yamato_- y pensé que era muy tímida-_pensó sorprendido el maestro.

En los campos de entrenamiento anko convoco a una infinidad de serpiente y luego se trasformo mezclándose en el grupo y les dijo que su prueba era atraparla y a pesar de lo difícil de la prueba ellos la pasaron a 30 minutos de comenzar y anko muy feliz les dijo que además de ellos y su equipo que probablemente aprobaría otros 3 equipos igual aprobarian.

Y si es por suigetsu y su grupo ellos hicieron la prueba de las campanas y los amenazaron con que si no atrapan una no llegarían a ser genin y no almorzarían, pero con todo y dificultades le fue posible pasar y aunque rinmaru decidió no atrapar el cascabel por sus amigos igual aprobó con sus amigos y desenterraron otro almuerso y todos comieron (la junta con sus maestros fue muy temprana y nos les dio tiempo de desayunar y si se pregunta donde viven en el edificio donde vive naruto en departamentos separados y antes de convertirse en genin el tercero les pagaba la comida y el arriendo)

Fin del primer capitulo siguiente capitulo misiones D y C.


	3. Chapter 3

**MISIONES D Y C**

Han pasado unas 2 semanas desde que se graduaron como genin nuestros protagonistas y han hecho puras misiones aburridas de clase D como cargar bolsas, jugar al caballito con lis niños, pasear perros y atrapar a un gato (el mimo gato que atrapo el grupo de naruto y es que se escapo al día siguiente) por lo menos hasta que hubo quejas.

**El grupo de kimimaro**

Tayuya- AHHHH-grito repentinamente la pelirroja después de hacer su ultima misión, jugar con el hijo de un diplomático a las escondidas- no lo ahguanto mas como nos convertiremos en verdaderos ninjas si solo estamos jugando con esos niños- dijo hastiado de esas _misiones._

Kimimaro- tayuya tranquilízate _aunque tenga razón- _pensó el ojiverde.

Sakon- bueno anko-sensei no podría combenser al hokage para que nos de por lo menos una misión C que naruto nos dijo que le enviaron a una misión de esas- dijo sakon notablemente celoso.

Anko- ya me encargue de eso y dentro de unas horas partiremos porque el hokage dijo que quería ver que tan buenos eran y partiremos a la aldea de la hierva a dejar un pergamino medico y esa será nuestra misión- dijo anko con su emoción de siempre.

Sakon y tayuya- YAAA TAA-gritaron emocionados por tener su primera misión real.

Kimimaro- _seria una buena oportunidad para demostrar nuestras habilidades_- pensó en ninja hueso.

Anko- cielos si que se emocionan bueno partiremos en 2 hora la misión durara unas 2 semanas así que prepárense- dijo anko sin darse cuenta de algo.

Kimimaro- anko-sensei ya tenia planeado esto porque normalmente se avisa con unos días de anticipación esas misiones? –pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

Anko- a es que tenia que haberles avisado ase unos días pero se me olvido- dijo sacando la luenga como una niña que cometió un pequeño error.

Sakon y ukon que recién despertó- valla que maestra nos toco- dijeron al unísono.

Tayuya- bueno no importa lo bueno que ya tenemos una misión de verdad y no una de esas put& misiones-dijo emocionada

Kimimaro- bueno, bueno vamos a prepararnos para el viaje que tenemos poco tiempo- dijo para después despedirse – adiós los veo mas tarde.

Sakon- muy bien bueno vamos aniki.

Ukon- bueno vamos adiós tayuya y anko-sensei-se despidió el hermano de sakon.

Tayuya- bueno nos vemos sensei- también se despidió tayuya.

Anko- bueno adios mis niños y niña-se despidio amablemente la sensei.

CON EL GRUPO DE SUIGETSU.

Yamato- bueno mi grupo la semana próxima se les dará su primera misión C- dijo el exambu con felicidad en la cara.

Suigetsu- queeeee! La próxima semana- dijo con algo de irritación.

Yamato con cara aterradora y vos sepulcral- que algún problema con eso- dijo esperando respuesta.

Suigetsu medio nervioso- no, no, no ningún problema yamato-sensei.-dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de su sensei.

Rinmaru- bueno no creo que nos cause demasiados problemas una misión C pero será mas entretenido que un niño te monte a caballo así que vale la pena esperar- dijo para que su sensei deje esa aterradora cara.

Yamato- bueno partiremos en una semana a las 12 del dia asi que asta entonces seguiremos igual- dijo después de quitar su aterradora cara.

Haku- bueno pero nos haría el favor de no poner esa cara que su cara ya es aterradora de por si – dijo para que todos incluso su sensei rieran.

ESE MISMO DIA UNAS HORAS DESPUES

Anko- yoshhh es hora de partir- dijo emocionada por partir fuera de konoha.

Kimimaro- anko-sensei tranquilícese que no es necesario emocionarse tanto- dijo kimimaro con una gotita por la emoción de su sensei.

Tayuya- cierto usted esta más emocionada que nosotros que es nuestra primera mision C- dijo mientras sakon asentía.

Anko- bueno es que ase mucho que no salgo de la aldea por que antes era un jonin especial así que no me dejaban salir de konoha desde ase ya un año y después de eso no puedo evitar emocionarme- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción.

Todos- b-bueno- dijeron con gota estilo anime.

Y partieron a su camino a la aldea de la hierva paso toda la tarde y se empezó a ocultar el sol y decidieron acampar, pero anko se dieron cuenta de un pequeño error de calculo.

Anko- UPS se me distraje y traje la carpa para 1 y para 3 así que tayuya dormirás en la de los chicos-dijo como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

Tayuya molesta y enojada- COMO SE LE PUDO OLVIDAR LA P& CARPA!!- y luego se le paso el enojo pero no el enrojecimiento.

Si anque ellos viajaron junto siempre separaban las carpas en tres y el orden era para mujeres (tayuya y rinmaru), para peligris y peliblanco (sakon, ukon suigetsu, y kimimaro) y haku y eso era que ni los hombre ni las mujeres les gustaba dormir cerca de el a pesar que sabían que no era bueno ya saben.

Anko- si es que me gusta estirarme mientras duermo- dijo como si eso fuera a resolver el problema.

Tayuya- pero bueno no sea egoísta por favor- dijo con su todavía presente sonrojo.

Anko-CALLATE y resignate- dijo hastiada de su alumna.

Tayuya- bueno- dijo con llanto de resignacion.

Al caer la noche todos dormían placidamente excepto una ¡a que no adivinan cual!

Tayuya- _maldición maldita anko como me pudo dejar con los chichos en la misma carpa_- luego miro a su lado y vio a kimimaro durmiendo y de su perpectiva parecia un angel de pelo blanco-_bueno talves no sea tan malo _– y luego se durmió para después tener un duro despertad.

Temprano en la mañana tayuya despertó y sintió que algo le estaba asiendo peso enzima abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver un brazo _– pero de quien es este brazo_ – luego vio a su lado y vio el rostro de kimimaro a pocos centímetros de su cara poniéndola a un nuevo tono de rojo mas intenso que su cabello. y con débil tono dijo- ah aaaah ahh aaahh – si estaba tan nerviosa que no le salía palabra alguna.

Kimimaro entre sueños- tayuya.

Tayuya-. H-ha-hai - dijo nerviosa.

Kimimaro todavía en sus sueños- te quiero – y luego le dio un beso y se quedo tranquilamente dormido después de alejar su cara

Tayuya del sonrojo extremo –mi primer beso-dice y de la sorpresa se desmayo al mas puro estilo de hinata.

Lego todo se ve de día tayuya abre los ojos y apenas puede ver pero lo que ve le sorprendo por que ve a una enorme cantidad de gente de ropa elegante, llorando y también ve a una rinmaru mayor a su lado y a sakon y ukon del otro separados y también mas grandes y a una mujer rubia de no mas de veinte años de muy buen cuerpo y ojos verdes con un libro abierto y ella se pregunto donde estaba.

Tayuya- oye rinmaru donde estamos y porque todas estas personas están aquí?- pregunto bastante curiosa y la respuesta la dejo pasmada.

Rinmaru mayor- lo olvidaste hoy es tu boda- dijo como si fuera simple el tema.

Tayuya- queeee!!- dijo sin creerse lo que oyó.

Y luego reviso y efectivamente estaban en una iglesia y ella con un vestido de bodas y en un cuerpo de 18 años.

??- párese que el nerviosismo te esta volviendo loca

Tayuya- que! – y lo que vio la dejo boqui abierta vio a kimimaro con aspecto mas maduro, traje de novio y mucho mas alto.

Rubia- bien como iba diciendo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Luego kimimaro se iba acercando lentamente hasta casi llegar a la boca y se despierta con sudor en la cara y relajación por saber que todo era un sueño y se sentó.

Tayuya- uff por un momento creí que todo era cierto- se queda pensado- _se que me gusta kimimaro pero eso de casarme con el y que me dice que le gusto en sueños que sueños mas locos tengo._

Pero no se dio cuenta que todavía tenia un brazo el sus piernas y kimimaro todavía estaba cerca de ella.

Tayuya con un sonrojo de extremo nivel- _la parte del beso y la confesión en sueños no era un sueño-_y apunto de desmayarse algo para su gratitud lo distrajo de todo.

Anko-** bueno holgazanes es hora de despertad que no esperare todo el día a que despierten**- grito para que su grupo despertara.

Tayuya se levanto y salio de la tienda- buenos días anko-sensei como esta- dijo mas calmada.

Anko- bien y tu como dormiste anoche- dijo con sonrrisa picarona.

Tayuya con un ligero sonrojo- oiga que esta insinuando- dijo con algo de molestia.

Anko- nada solo lo que vi.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Tayuya- ¡me espió anoche!- dijo acusatorimente.

Anko- que va tan solo queria ver como estaban y te vi besándote con el chico de pelo blanco y te desmallaste con un son…- y no pudo seguir porque tayuya la callo con la mano y la silencio con sonrojo en la cara.

Tayuya- cállate que vienen- dijo enojada por que su sensei hablaba muy fuerte.

Y ellos despertaron y bostezando vieron la esena de tayuya callando a su sensei y completamente sonrojada.

Sakon- que pasa nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto el peligris.

Anko sacando la mano de su alumna- no de nada – y luego en susurro que solo escucho la pelirroja- no te preocupes no le diré a nadie e incluso te ayudare a que tu y el se confiesen ¿ya?-pregunto esperando la respuesta de su alumna.

Tayuya en susuro- lo dices como si tuviera opción.

Y pasaron unos 5 días en que pasaron normales acepto las ocasiones en que anko de las arreglaba para que kimimaro y tayuya estuvieran asolas durante unas horas en que no pasaba nada por el nerviosismo de tayuya.

Anko- bueno falta un día para llegar a la aldea de la hierba así que apresuremos el paso- dijo y empezó a apresurar el paso y de repente se detuvo de golpe- preparense que nos siguen- dijo sacando una kunay.

??- te diste cuenta como se esperaba de una jonin- y en eso aparecieron 5 sujetos con la bande de la hierba.

Anko-e-el-el grupo de la hierba roja y su líder tanko todos criminales de clase S en el libro bingo de la aldea de la hoja y probablemente unos de los ninjas mas fuertes que aya nacido en la aldea de la hierba que están asiendo aquí- dijo preocupada principalmente de sus alumnos.

Tanko- no te preocupes solo queremos el pergamino medico que traen y los dejare en paz- dijo extendiendo la mano

Kimimaro- por que lo quieres – pregunto repentinamente kimimaro.

Tanko- se los dire. La razón de que la aldea halla pedido ayuda es que se contagiaron de una extraña epidemia que esta matando a miles y el único modo de salvarles es ese pergamino medico que contiene la medicina para salvarles, claro es un gran secreto por eso lo disfrazaron como una misión de clase C para que los criminales no interfieran pero lo que no sabían es que yo lleve esa epidemia a la aldea y le pediré al líder que me de su puesto a cambio del pergamino de la medicina - termino por concluir su larga explicación.

Tayuya- jamás se lo entregaremos cabrones de mi& primero muerta antes de falla la misión – dijo en tono desafiante.

Sakon- completamente deacuerdo no aniki-pregunto a su hermano. Ukon- claro que si les venceremos.

Kimimaro- a paliar – comenzó la pelea y anko contra tanko y los demas con los otros ninjas de clase S.

Tayuya sacando su flauta y activando el sello maldito-_**Mateki: Mugen'onsa**_- dijo y empeso a tocar la flauta.

Hombre 1 pensando-que ase esta niña – y de repente unas cuerdas aparecen de la nada y empiezan a sujetarlo y su cuerpo empiesa a derretirse- AHHHH_como duele pero que pasa que esta asiendo que es este intenso dolor._

Luego se ve a tayuya y el hombre de frente y el sujeto se desmaya con los ojos blancos y tayuya lo mata pisándole rápidamente el cuello.

Anko vio parte de la pelea y se impresiono que su alumna también tuviera el sello maldito pero se preocuparía de eso más tarde por que tenia que luchar con el ninja.

Sakon recibió un golpe en el estomago pero el puño fue detenido por una palma y luego un se le expande el sello maldito y con una gran velocidad lo golpea en el pecho quebrando varias costillas con un puño que parecía múltiple y luego lo mata con una kunay al corazón.

Kimimaro le salieron unos huesos con punta de las palmas de las manos y dijo- _**Yanagi no Mai**_- y con una danza con giros y lo corta varias veses y luego se desas de eso se acerca rápidamente a el hombre pone sus cinco dedos al pecho del hombre y dijo- _**Hessendan**_- y aparecen cinco huesos de dedos y lo atraviesan matándolo.

Luego de terminar sus batallas se encuentran con tanko con un braso herido y anko un poco alejado de el cayéndose del agotamiento.

Takon- ha ha ha ha savia que no podía con migo ahora solo falta esos genin- dijo presumidamente sin prestarle atención al echo que habían matado a sus compañeros.

Tayuya- maldito cabron de mi& te acabare!! – dijo y el sello se expandió asiendo que su piel se torne oscura, su pelo se alargue, sus ojos se delineen con negro y le crezcan cuernos.

Sakon y ukon molestos y al unísono- te acabaremos!!- dijeron y su sello se expandió asiendo que se pelo se vuelva blanco y largo, les dio la piel roja, alargaron su cara y le crecieron un cuerno a un lado diferente a cada una y les dio apariencia de ogro.

Kimimaro molesto- maldito!!- y activo su sello y se alargo hasta que tomo apariencia de dinosaurio con cola y espinas en la espalda.

Takon.- _que clase de monstruos son estos-_pensó preocupado y con algo de miedo y entonces saco una gran bomba y la tiro- muéranse.

Sakon y ukon-_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_- dijeron al unísono después de hacer unos sellos y morderse el pulgar y convocaron una gran puerta que contuvo fácilmente la explosión.

Tayuya lo golpeo con tal fuersa que salio volando y callo al piso adolorido.

Kimimaro -**_Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru_ – **y se saco la columna y atrapo al sujeto con un látigo echo de su columna y cortaron las partes afiladas y luego dijo**-_Tessenka no Mai: Hana_** – y su brazo entero se convirtió en una lanza con forma de flor y rápidamente lo atravesó dejándolo muerto y chorreando mucha sangre-

Todos- sensei- fueron preocupados por anko.

Anko – felicidades pero díganme – dijo con un tono bastante serio raro en ella- como es que tienen el sello madito?.

Kimimaro- un sujeto con cara de serpiente llamado orochimaru nos secuestro y nos izo experimentos entre ellos el sello maldito a todo esto usted como lo sabe?-pregunto al darse cuenta de que ella no deberia saber sobre el sello.

Anko- lo porque fui alumna de orochimaru y tambien me puso ese sello, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo solo sobrevivi no lo pude controlar como ustedes y ustedes como le hicieron para no ser sus lacayos si ese sello mientras mas lo usas te quia mas voluntad?- pregunto curiosa.

Tayuya- probablemente el sello que uso en nosotros es distinto que el que a usted le puso por eso lo controlamos mejor o tal vez es porque el nos entreno para controlarlo- dijo la pelirroja.

Anko- bueno este será nuestro secreto por ahora hasta que se lo cuente al hokage por lo menos párese que me dicen la verdad- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Luego terminaron con excito la misión y les entregaron una gran recompensa por haber traído la medicina a la aldea y entregar los cuerpos del grupo de criminales de la hierva mas buscado en que se repartieron equitativamente la enorme ganancia (sin que el hokage sospeche nada) además del sueldo por la misión en total cada uno gano 5 millones de ryus que les puede durar mucho tiempo. Y si es por los demás tan solo les dieron una misión clase C común y corriente donde mataron a un grupo de criminales no ninjas para cumplirla y les dieron un extra por el exterminio de los criminales.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS EXAMENES COMIENSAN**

Nuestros héroes luego de esas misiones sus sensei decidieron algo muy importante.

Hokage- están seguros de lo que dicen- dijo con deje de duda en su vos.

Anko- si estoy segura después de ver como pelean y su nivel estoy muy segura- dujo con mucha seguridad en la vos.

Yamato- si estoy seguro después de ver como mataron a una cantidad importante de criminales no ninjas estoy seguro de que no deben tener el nivel genin- dijo tranquilo

Hokage- bueno pues lo haré los inscribiré en los exámenes de asenso a chunin-dijo seriamente el hokage.

LUEGO EN TORA PARTE A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA.

Naruto- aun no puedo creer lo que paso.

FASHBACK

El grupo de naruto se encontraba en el puente frente a un sujeto que respondía al nombre de zabusa fue luego de haber matado a gato y a gran parte de los asesinos de gato y fue entonces que llamo al grupo y les pido algo.

Zabusa- oigan e oído un rumor por hay que dice que un grupo de niños peculiares llegaron ha konoha- dijo mientras todas las heridas de su cuerpo sangraban.

Kakashi- si unos extraños niños llegaron a konoha con el permiso del hokage- dijo seriamente kakashi preguntándose como lo supo.

Zabusa- dime como son los niños _cof cof_- dijo y luego tosió algo de sangre.

Kakashi- bueno son 4 chicos y 2 chicas, uno de los chicos es de pelo blanco, ojos verdes, y un símbolo en su frente que parecen dos círculos rojos (kimimaro) otro es un chico siamés o algo parecido con el pelo gris (sakon y ukon) el orto es unn chico de blanco, lacio, con dientes de tiburón (suigetsu) otro es un chico de pelo largo y negro (haku) una chica es pelirroja un y con una flauta en la mano (tayuya) y por ultimo hay una chica de pelo morado y ojos rojizos (rinmaru)

Zabusa llorando- me alegro bastante, ojala hubiera cumplido mi sueño de haber matado al mizukage y convertirme en el nuevo líder de la aldea así por lo menos abría echo que volvieran porque sabia muy bien que los iban a matar, por eso los traicione a la aldea pero veo que no pude hacer mucho pero me alegro de que por lo menos estén bien- dijo con las lagrimas pero demostrando alegría en su interior.

Naruto- ósea que los conoce- dijo curioso por saber más de sus amigos.

Zabusa- si los conozco de echo yo fui su sensei personal antes de que dieran los exámenes genin _cof cof cof _– tosió mas sangre.

Kakashi- ya veo eso significa que ellos realmente vienen de la aldea de la neblina – dijo kakashi interesado del descubrimiento.

Zabusa todavía llorando- por favor solo les pido que le den esto a suigetsu la espada que debía entregarle cuando el me remplazara- dijo entregando la pesada espada a kakashi y luego dijo- y díganles que lo siento pero no puede ayudarlos ni rescatarlos del maldito del mizukage – dijo y en un momento ya no se movia y kakashi cerro sus ojos.

Kakashi- bien te haremos este favor pero primero acabaremos con ellos- dijo y luego iso una enorme cantidad de copias junto a naruto e izo que los asesinos se asustaran y huyeran.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

Kakashi- bueno por lo menos averiguamos algo interesante de esos chicos pero ahora que lo pienso no creen que esa espada es muy grande para ese chico suigetsu- dijo kakashi tratando de cargar bien la espada pero le era casi imposible.

Naruto- no lo crea kakashi-sensei que pude ver que puede incrementar considerablemente los músculos asiendo que pueda cargar incluso un arbol- dijo lo que dejo impactado a kakashi y sus dos compañeros.

Sasuke- no lo dirás en broma verdad- dijo que no dejo de estar impresionado por oír que alguien de esa edad ya pueda cargar árboles.

Naruto- claro que ¡¡no!! Es que en los entrenamientos de taijutsu y me enseño la fuerza que pueden adquirir sus músculos de ciertas parte como los brazos o las piernas solo aplicando chacra.- dijo para explicar lo que vio.

Kakashi- cielos con que clase de personas te has amistado- dijo con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

DE VUELTA EN KONOHA.

Se veía la gran tranquilidad en konoha con las mariposas revoloteando los pájaros cantaban, pero todo fue interrumpido por un estruendo rozo grito.

Tayuya- QUI MISMO SE MUEREN SAKON Y UKON MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada acecina y sonrojada de la ira.

Sakon- para que fue un accidente como esperabas que supiéramos que te estabas cambiando de ropa- dijo para tranquilizar la situación y asustado de lo que podría ser su compañera.

Ukon- je bueno pero te digo te ves muy bien con ese brasier blanco – dijo en el peor momento asiendo que su compañera se pusiera mas furica.

Tayuya- AHORA SI LOS MATO MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS DE M&/- dijo dispuesta a atraparlos.

Unos minutos después.

Se veían a sakon y ukon increíblemente golpeados por su compañera que su puño todavía echaba humo y sus compañeros estaban el suelo inconcientes con una gran cantidad de moretones en todo el cuerpo y sangre que brotaba de sus hinchados labios.

Tayuya- bien con eso aprenderán la lección- dijo orgullosa de lo que hizo hasta que una vos apareció.

Kimimaro- tayuya no crees que has exagerado- dijo kimimaro apareciendo de repente y asustando a su compañera.

Tayuya nerviosa y sonrojada – h-h-ho-hola kimimaro como t-te e-en-encuen-tras- dijo alejándose un poco.

Kimimaro pensado –_y ahora que le pasa desde la misión pasada que se pone así cada ves que aparezco es como si ocultara algo-_luego le pregunto que pasaba – tayuya que pasa por que te pones tan nerviosa desde la misión- dijo curioso.

Tayuya- _a no como le digo que me beso mientras dormía_ - pensó para si misma para luego buscar una solución- ha bueno es que….- luego para su gratitud apareció su sensei para darles noticia.

Anko- bueno chicos les anuncio que dentro de unos días serán los exámenes de asenso a chunin y que los inscribí- dijo completamente emocionada y luego se sorprendió al ver la ecena- que paso aquí- y es que vio a un kimimaro como siempre tranquilo a tayuya totalmente enrojecida y a sakon y ukon casi muertos en el piso.

Kimimaro- por lo que vi sakon por "accidente" vio a tayuya cambiarse y luego ella los golpeos a ambos- dijo tranquilamente como si fuera común.

Tayuya- pero tu como sabes!- dijo sorprendida por que no le dijo nada todavía.

Kimimaro- como esperas que no supiera si se escucho por toda konoha – dijo kimimaro y luego su compañera se enrojeció avergonzada- y además paso lo mismo en el camino a konoha e incluso lo dejaste igual de golpeado.

Anko- bien hecho eso se le ase a los pervertidos – dijo orgullosa de su alumna pero luego su cara se volvió seria- por cierto naruto lo9s llamo a la entrada de konoha y dice que es algo bastante importante y que tiene que ver con un tal zakusa- dijo mientras que ellos quedaron pasmados por sus palabras.

Todos pensando- _zubusa-sensei-_luego los hermanos se recuperaron milagrosamente y se fueron y apenas escucharon que su sensei les dijo que también avisaron a sus otros compañeros.

Sakon- que querrá decir sobre zabusa-sensei-pregunto mientras saltaba los edificios junto a sus amigos.

Kimimaro- no lose pero de ser muy importante además vamos mucho tiempo que no vemos a sabuza-sensei- dijo y luego aparecieron en la puerta de konoha donde los esperaban haku, rinmaru y suigetsu.

Suigetsu- con que también vinieron no? – dijo mientras bebía agua apoyado en la pared.

Tayuya- si además ase tiempo que deseamos ver a zabusa-sensei y por lómenos escucharemos noticias de el-dijo y luego ve como aparece el grupo de naruto.

Haku – naruto dime que cosa paso con zabusa-sensei- dijo y luego vio que bajaban las cabezas luego vio la amada espada de su sensei- no puede ser.

Suigetsu- que a pasado por que llevan la espada de zabusa sensei!?- grito rápidamente el ninja agua.

Kakashi- lo que pasa es… que…. Zabusa… ah… muerto- dijo esto ultimo con tristeza.

Haku- no, no puede ser- dijo con voz sorprendida y angustiado.

Rinmaru- no, no puede ser verdad!!- grito a los cuatro vientos con furia y tristeza.

Y también gritaron varios miembros y luego se rompieron a llorar no podían creerlo unos de los hombres que mas respetaban y que incluso les salvo la vida habia muerto.

Kakashi- calmense antes de todo quiero decirles que el les dio un mensaje antes de morir- dijo e hizo que se levantaran.

Kimimaro- cual es el mensaje- dijo con la mirada triste.

Kakashi- dijo que se disculpaba que no pudo ayudarlos cuando supo que la aldea los iba a traicionar por eso intento matar al mizukage pero al fracasar tubo que huir de la aldea y se deisculpo con ustedes por no poder salvarlos- dijo

Luego denuedo derramaron lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad al oír que su sensei no los había abandonado como pensaban sino que los intento salvar.

Todos pensando_- adiós zabusa-sensei._

Haku- no era necesario disculparse adiós- dijo al derramar la ultima lagrima.

Kakashi- antes de eso quien es suigetsu- dijo el ninja copia.

Suigetsu- soy yo que pasa? – pregunto curioso.

Kakashi- zabusa antes de morir me pidio que le diera esta espada a suigetsu- dijo entregando la enorme espada.

Suigetsu- como lo imagine desde que me entrenaron para usarla juro ante esta espada y mis compañeros que no lo decepcionare zausa-sensei. Dijo sosteniendo la espada con una mano sin dificultad.

Luego de la conmoción decidieron hacer un altar en honor a zabusa y lo dejaron en el departamento de suigetsu porque como el llevaba la amada espada de su maestro decidieron que también el debería llevar el altar de el.

Luego pasaron unos dias y dieron comienzo a los exámenes chunin fueron unos de los primeros en entrar luego pasamos al grupo de naruto que asaba cerca conversando con kabuto.

Kabuto- bien esta es la información que querías pero dime te interesa la de alguien mas- dijo preguntándose y el uchiha dijo.

Sasuke- que te parece houzuki suigetsu de la hoja y kayuga kimimaro también de la hoja – dijo curioso de saber más de los amigos de naruto.

Kabuto- bien, bien primero suigetsu los parámetros de habilidad son desconocidos lleva tanto tiempo de genin como ustedes y ya tiene 4 misiones nivel C y 8 nivel D y sus compañeros son yuki haku, akudo rinmaru y finalmente como maestro a un tal **Tenzō **y tiene 12 años-dijo mostrando la tarjeta.

Sasuke- me imagino que sus parámetros son desconocidos por no haber sido genin por más de unas semanas – dijo con deje de astucia.

Kabuto- si y no – dijo lo que dejo confundido a los demás.

Naruto- que quieres decir?- dijo sin entender nada.

Kabuto – la verdad es que puedo en poco tiempo investigar descubrir los parámetros de la gente incluso de ustedes lo que pasa es que sus parámetros son tal altos que no alcanza en las tarjetas- dijo que dejo asombrado a todos.

Sasuke- que has dicho eso quiere decir que son demasiados fuertes no? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Kabuto- y eso no es todo ese chico kimimaro también tiene parámetros demasiado altos e incluso mas altos que los de suigetsu y ya tiene 15 años (ups e me olvido explicar que ellos tenían edad avanzada y la razón de que no hicieran la prueba genin es que el año que la debían hacer fueron secuestrados y luego tenían que ser entrenados por n año para poder hacer la prueba) pero no lo subestimen por ser genin a edad avanzada porque la raso es que no hizo la prueba asta esa edad y sus compañeros son akagami tayuya de 14 años y souma no kou sakon y ukon y de maestro tienen a Mitarashi anko- dijo guardando la tarjeta.

Luego de un rato todos vieron la escena de la riña de los del sonido hacia kabuto, los equipos de la neblina notaron algo bastante raro.

Suigetsu- kimimaro tu también lo notaste verdad- dijo extrañamente serio.

Kimimaro- si y creo que todos lo notaron ese sujeto se me ase extrañamente conocido e incluso cuando recibió el ataque pareciera que supo de inmediato de que se trato el ataque.

Luego llego morino que paro el ataque y luego hizo que comenzara la prueba escrita lo cual todos tuvieron pensamientos diferentes en la prueba.

Kimimaro _pensando- la prueba esta demasiado difícil para que contesten genijn me imagino que quieren que copiemos con eso de que anulan 2 preguntas por ves copiada eso quiere decir que debemos copiar sin que se den cuenta los vigilante espero que se den cuenta mis compañeros porque si es por mi la prueba la puedo contestar_- pensó y luego empezó a escribir con una gran rapidez pausando para que le crean inseguro y no le copien.

Sakon escribía la prueba y lo hacia por que su hermano miraba las pruebas de los demás sin que nadie ni los observadores se dieran cuenta y luego le susurraba las respuestas a su hermano

Tayuya contestaba la prueba sin problemas por que era lo suficientemente lista para hacer genjutsu y también para este tipo de preguntas.

Suigetsu también contestaba rápidamente la prueba (recuerden que los de espiritu de chacra tipo agua son bastante listos) pero sin darse cuenta de que rinmaru que estaba atrás le copiaba con sus ojos.

Y haku uso un espejo de hielo en el techo y copiaba las respuestas que le parecían correctas.

Luego vino la pregunta final y la advertencia y ninguno retrocedió en especial después de las palabras de naruto y finalmente pasaron el primer examen.

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE Y LAS PRELIMINARES

**BOSQUE**** DE LA MUERTE Y LAS PRELIMINARES**

Luego del duro examen muestro protagonistas se relajaron un poco esperando al que dara la segunda parte del examen.

Tayuya- maldito examen de mi& para que lo hicimos si al final aprobaron a todos los que no se retiraron- dijo quejándose de lo difícil que estuvo.

Sakon- vamos tayuya no te quejes si al final solo dibiamos copiar pero por lo tosuda engreida que eres seguramente respondiste el examen sin copiar- dijo burlandose de ella.

Ukon- cállate sakon no se si te gusta ser golpeado ero evita que me golpeen a mi- dijo levantando la cara.

Kimimaro- cállense que ya llego el profesor- dijo apuntado a un hombre con un mondadientes.

Genma- bien el segundo examen comenzara bajo sus asientos encontraran un mapa úsenlo para encontrar el lugar del segundo examen y ibiky les pasara un pase para que les permita dar el examen- dijo yéndose de la habitación por la ventana.

Luego paso la explicaron de los pergaminos y su utilidad y empezaron con el recorrido.

Kimimaro- bien tengo un plan acerquémonos a la torre y esperamos a ser atacado porque me imagino que unos simples genin no podrán con nosotros – dijo con deje de seguridad.

Al llegar vieron a un grupo de la arena (no el de gaara) y rápidamente tayuya empezó a tocar su flauta.

Tayuya-_**Mateki: Mugen'onsa**_- luego se empezó a oír horribles gritos de parte de los de la arena y se desmayaron.

Sakon revisando las cosas- bien halle el pergamino que buscábamos- dijo mostrando el pergamino.

Ukon- demasiado fácil no?- dijo extrañándose un poco por tener a la media hora de empezar el pergamino y estar al lado de la puerta.

Kimimaro- bueno entremos ya antes de que pase algo- dijera entrando en la torre

Entraron a la torre abrieron los pergaminos y vieron a un chunin que les explico de que se trato esta parte del examen y que lograron pasar.

Con el grupo de suigetsu.

Ellos fueron más calmados que los de mas caminando como si de un paseo se tratase.

Rinmaru- oye suigetsu no deberíamos ir más rápido- dijo quejándose un poco.

Suigetsu- no, de todos modos tenemos 3 dias para completar todo y debemos buscar pacientemente y no agotarnos antes de tiempo- dijo mientras caminaba.

Haku- y los dice el mas paciente del grupo- dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

Suigetsu- ya te oí- dijo algo enfadado.

Luego se encontraron a un equipo de la hoja y rinmaru uso un jutsu eléctrico y los desmayaron y encontraron el pergamino adecuado.

Suigetsu- que suerte encontramos el pergamino pero que les parece si vamos al dia siguiente a la torre- dijo bebiendo agua.

Rinmaru- solo si nos alcanza el agua porque a ese ritmo se nos acabara en unas horas- dijo con lo que empezó a reír junto con haku.

Suigetsu- cállate y caminemos un rato por hay haber que encontramos- dijo se adentraron mas en el bosque.

Al caminar descubrieron que en este bosque crecen animales de proporciones exageradas y en una de sus aventuras se encontraban cansados y respirando dificultosamente.

Suigetsu- desde cuando los tigres andan en manadas que yo recordara normalmente eran solitarios- dijo bebiendo agua después de hablar

Rinmaru- bueno no importa ahora solo usare mis ojos para encontrar un lugar seguro- sus ojos brillaron y apunto asustada a un lugar.

Haku- rinmaru que pasa – dijo preocupado.

Rinmaru**- es naruto!!** esta inconciente con su otro compañero, un chico de traje verde y su compañera esta enfrentándose a unos de los del sonido están legos vamos rápido- dijo empezando a correr.

Al llegar tardaron un rato considerable pero encontraron al equipo de shikamaru ya vencido y a neji y tenten en unos árboles y cuando Iván a iniciar la batalla con los del sonido algo pasó.

Suigetsu- deténganse no es necesario pelear- dijo tranquilamente.

Rinmaru- por que?- dijo sorprendida de la decisión de su amigo.

Suigetsu- mira- dijo apuntando a sasuke que estaba emitiendo n chacra morado que daba una esencia de maldad y que ya se había levantado.

Haku sorprendido- no puede ser pensé que solo los subordinados de orochimaru tenían el sello- dijo sin creerse lo que veía.

Suigetsu- si pero parece que recién se lo pusieron y supongo que en contra de su voluntad por el bajo control que tiene- dijo al ver como ataco al del sonido luego de salvar a sus amigos.

Rinmaru- si esto sigue así atacara a sus amigos habrá que detenerlo – dijo poniendo pose de pelea.

Luego lo que vieron los asombro mas y es que sakura tranquiliso a sasuke al pedirselo con lagrimas.

Haku- que fuerza de voluntad tiene según kimimaro un ninja común no puede controlar el sello siquiera sobrevivir a el y el hasta lo deshizo- dijo impresionado.

Rinmaru- bueno seria mejor atenderlos- dijo yendo hacia halla.

Al llegar vieron a los compañeros de naruto.

Sakura- quienes son ustedes _no puede ser, suigetsu _– pensó un poco aterrada.

Suigetsu- no te preocupes somos amigos de naruto y dígame que paso que los veo tan mal- dijo algo preocupado.

Rinmaru- por que preguntas suietsu si recien vimos que paso- dijo con duda.

Suigetsu- quería saber su versión- dijo sonriendo.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta haku le pasó a sasuke un papel que a sasuke le podría aclarar unas dudas.

Sasuke leyendo sin que lo oigan- _si quieres saber lo del sello maldito ve con el grupo de kimimaro y tal vez te digan como no ser dominado por el sello-_ sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero luego concluyo- _hm tal vez también se encontraron con orochimaru pero ellos controlaron el sello en una buena oportunidad._-penso algo feliz el uchiha menor.

Luego en el camino el peliblanco del grupo le iso una pregunta a su compañero.

Suigetsu- haku realmente crees que deviste decirle sobre lo de el grupo de kimimaro y el sello?- pregunto bastante curioso.

Haku- es la mejor manera kimimaro me dijo que si alguien lograba sobrevivir al sello en algún momento seria controlado por el y ellos descubrieron el modo de controlarlo sin que el te controle- dijo con toda seguridad.

Rinmaru- si es verdad pero eso no significa que no arriesgara su vida en el proceso- dijo algo negativamente la ojiroja.

Ya an pasado los dias antes de que termine el examen y el grupo de naruto por fin llego y fue recibido por nuestros protagonistas.

Tayuya- bien por un momento creí que no pasarías la p& prueba de mi& que nos pusieron- dijo alegremente.

Sakon- tayuya no seas tan mal hablada en un momento como este- dijo con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

Kimimaro- cállense por favor y sasuke me avisaron así que en el área 9 a las 7:00 AM dos días después de la siguiente prueba- dijo lo que dejo confuso a los compañeros del aludido.

Naruto- sasuke-teme se que esta hablando – dijo totalmente confundido.

Sasuke- no de nada- dijo tan calmado como siempre colocándose una mano en el hombro mandando una indirecta a su compañera.

Sakura pensando- _ah con que debe ser lo del sello mejor que naruto todavía no sepa- _pensó algo preocupada.

Naruto- bueno no importa mejor vamos a ver para que son las pruebas- dijo yéndose para el lugar donde se reúnen los demás novatos.

Luego el hokage explico todo sobre las preeliminare y apareció el arbitro que era un hombre que se veía bastante enfermo tosiendo a cada minuto y anuncio el primer combate entre uchiha sasuke y Akadou Yoroi.

Suigetsu- crees que pueda ganarle recuerda que el sello maligno te impide usar chacra hasta que eres controlado por el o lo bloqueas- dijo en tono preocupado el ninja agua.

Kimimaro- no creo que se posible recuerda que el sello podría controlarlo y los demás sensei cancelarían el combate- dijo en tono frió.

Y así el combate comenzó y se mostraba una desventaja para sasuke debido al sello y que el oponente le absorbía el chacra constantemente y entonses en un mobimiento con una patada lo saco volando y el sello se actibo.

Suigetsu- esto es malo abra que detenerle- dijo para que solo su equipo escuchara.

Kimimaro- detente y mira – dijo totalmente sorprendido.

Lo que paso es que sasuke empezó a controlarse denuedo y bajar el sello y ganando la batalla con un poderoso movimiento de taijutsu.

Kimimaro- que fuerza de voluntad ni siquiera nosotros controlábamos a ese nivel el sello- decia totalmente impresionado.

Sakon- eso no se ve todos los dias un chico pudo controlar el sello- dijo y luego su hermano hablo.

Ukon- no es eso sakon es que el solo evito que el sello lo controle algo que ni nosotros pudimos lograr como lo iso el- decia igual algo impresionado.

Hayate- bien el ganador es uchiha sasuke pronto se anunciara el segundo combate- dijo y luego empezó a toser.

Mientras en lo alto se notaba a un ninja del sonido viendo interesado el combate.

Ninja del sonido- ku ku ku ku ku justo como pense el sera el cuerpo perfecto para la transferencia- dijo mostrando que en realidad es orochimaru por su risa y quue se lamio con su extraña lengua y luego noto algo que le extraño- no puede ser ase un año que no los veo pero definitivamente esos son kimimaro y su grupo ku ku ku ku ku con que se unieron a konoha luego de huir de mi, interesante- dijo y luego desapareció.

En otra parte de la arena.

Kakashi- bien sasuke es hora de que te aplique algo para contarestrar el sello- dijo llevándose a su alumno pero fue detenido.

Kimimaro- espere tenemos un metodo de que controle el sello sin que sea dominado por el- dijo lo que dejo impresionado al jonin.

Kakashi- tu como sabes lo del sello- dijo sin creerse lo que oia.

Kimimaro- es que fuimos secuestrado por orochimaru y nos coloco el sello e mi y algunos de mi grupo pero descubrimos el método de controlar el sello antes de que seamos esclavos de el- dijo seriamente.

Kakashi- cuanto tiempo nesecitan- dijo mostrando muy serio.

Kimimaro- 2 días y si no se lo ase andes de que pasen 7 semana entonces este método no funcionara si quiere también puede venir para el método- dijo seriamente pero mostrando sinceridad en sus palabra lo que se ano la confianza del ninja copia.

Kakashi- bien pero por ahora el ira con migo a la sala de urgencia para se tratado- dijo desapareciendo con su alumno.

Luego de eso se anuncio el segundo combate entre shino y zaku.

Hayate- bien comiensen- dijo y el combate comenso.

El combate se produjo con un golpe de zaku que shino resistió con el brazo luego zaku lanzo su ataque de sonido del agujero de sus brazo y shino salio volando tal parecía que el combate estaba a favor de zaku pero luego shino se levanto y atrás de zaku aparecieron una enorme cantidad de insectos y shino se levanto pero algo que no muchos se esperaban levanto sus dos brazos y ataco a ambos lado o lo hubiera hecho nino fuera por que sus brazos les exploto una gran cantidad de chacra dejándolo inconciente.

Hayate- el ganador es aburane shino- dijo tosiendo de nuevo.

Luego vino el tercer combate que fue entre akimichi choji y souma no kou sakon y ukon.

Choji- que!! No es justo son 2 contra 1- dijo claramente enojado.

Hayate- no, es parte de su jutsu y se consideran como una persona asi que no rompen ninguna regla- dijo tosiendo denuevo.

Ukon- clamate gordito seremos amables al derrotarte- dijo como mal comentario del momento provocando un silencio en los que conocían que la palabra gordo es tabú.

Choji- A QUIEN LE DICES GORDO ENJENDRO FRIKI MAL FORMADO DE 2 CABESAS-dijo enojado pero no sabia que le iba a ocurrir por decir eso.

Sakon- A QUIEN LE DICES ENJEDRO DE DOS CABESAS GORDO SEBOSO-luego de terminar el insulto se arrojo sobre el y lanzo su ataque- _**tarenken.**_

Choji- _**Baika no jutsu-**_dijo y luego aumento su tamaño y estomago sirvió para recibir el golpe pero a pesar de la defensa quedo muy adolorido- que como me izo daño sentí como si me golpearan 3 puños a la ves- dijo adolorido por el golpe (no es que este exagerando recuerden que sus golpes atravesaron un roca y creí que podrían atravesar el jutsu de choji).

Sakon- enserio esto aun no termina **¡¡_Do_!!**- dijo y choji salio volando con buena rapides pero el todavía no termino el combate-aniki separémonos y terminemos de una ves- y realmente paso se separaron aunque ukon tambaleaba un poco entre los dos le dieron un golpe final y termino todo.

Hayate- ganador o ganadores sakon y ukon- dijo tosiendo denuevo (si lo se es molesto pero aguántense).

Ukon que ya se unió a su hermano- oye lo siento por haberte insultado no sabia que te molestaría- dijo realmente arrepentido porque sabe que es que lo molesten por algo (recuerden que el es la segunda cabeza de su hermano) y su hermano asintiendo.

Choji- no te preocupes solo fue un ataque de ira- dijo levantándose dificultosamente.

Luego se anuncio el siguiente combate entre kankuro y el otro compañero de kabuto (es que no recuerdo el nombre) y el combate fue realmente corto ya que el compañero de kabuto atrapo a kankuro y creyó que le rompió el cuello y resulta que no era otro que la marioneta de kankuro que después lo atrapo y le rompió lo huesos.

Hayate- el ganador es subaku no kankuro- dijo tosiendo.

Luego se anuncio el combate entre sakura e ino pero no lo contare porque es muy largo y aburrido (en especial si lo comparamos con los demas) asi que el jues lo declara un empate.

Rinmaru- balla que espíritu de batalla tenian esas dos me asombre- dijo emocionada por esperar su combate.

Tayuya- callate y miremos la siguiente batalla- dijo algo enojada por la emoción de su amiga.

Luego vino el combate entre temari y tenten lo que tenten hizo al principio lanzo unas armas y temari ella las esquivo sin moverse a vista de la mayoría.

Shikamaru- ah habra otra victoria para la arena que problemático- dijo algo preocupado.

Naruto- de que habláis todavía no a terminado la pelea- dijo extrañado.

Kimimaro que se fue al lado de ellos- con que ya e diste cuente veo que eres bastante listo me podrias decir tu nombre- dijo asustando un poco a naruto.

Shikamaru- e problemático pero te lo diré es nara shikamaru- dijo algo desganado.

Por mientras en el combate tenten ya uso su jutsu especial pero fue detenido por una ráfaga de viento y luego temari ataco con su enorme abanico y era tan fuerte que ni siquiera se escuchaban los gritos de tenten y al terminar ella callo en el abanico y al anunciar que ella gano temari se preparo para arrojarla.

Lee- no espera – dijo y bajo rápido al lugar y atrapo a tenten cuando la arrojo.

Lee- que te pasa no debes hacerle esto a un oponente que lucho con todo- dijo muy enojado y serio.

Temari- callate y llebate a esa basura con tigo- dijo arrogantemente.

Lee- argg- gruño y se lanzo al ataque – konoha sempu- y su patada fue parada por alguien inesperado.

Kimimaro- cálmate no es necesario recuerda tu amiga lucho con todo y tubo una derrota honrosa- luego apuntando a temari- y tu con los de la arena si vuelven a hacer eso no tendré compasión- dijo con una mirada fría con claro instinto acecino.

Temari pensando-_ maldición este sujeto es peligroso mejor no me meto con el _a no te preocupes ni siquiera vale la pena—dijo fingiendo arrogancia.

Hayate- el combate termino la ganadora temari-dijo tosiendo.

Lee- oye tu me podrías decir tu nombre- dijo el chico de grandes cejas.

Kimimaro- mi nombre e kayuga kimimaro y el tuyo- dijo serio.

Lee- rock lee y déjame decirte que gracia no pude controlarme por la ira y veo que eres bastante fuerte y rápido espero que nos toque enfrenarnos para mostrarte el poder de mi juventud- dijo poniendo su típica pose y su sonrisa brillante.

Kimimaro- yo también lo espero _vi que tenia pesas en las piernas cuando me golpeo me pregunto cuanto pesaran-_ pensó curioso el ninja hueso.

Luego se anuncio el combate entre shikamaru y kin y el combate al empezar ella arrojo agujas sembon con cascabeles que shikamaru esquivo luego arrojo sembon con y sin cascabelees que shikamaru igual esquivo y ella empezó a tira hilos de acero que hicieron sonar los cascabeles y le produjo una alteración al cerebro que le así ver múltiple y ella aprovechando la confusión le tiro unas sembon que le dieron el brazo y el hizo su técnica el los hilos de ella sin que se diera cuenta e hizo que ambos se arrojaran kunays y ambos esquivaron pero ella se golpeo la cabeza al esquiar y se quedo inconciente.

Hayate- el ganador es nara shikamaru- dijo tosiendo.

Kimimaro- cielos el chico es bastante listo si descubrió cada movimiento e uso el suyo que no es de ataque para que se golpee sin que se haga daño usando el terreno a su favor- dijo impresionado de la estrategia de el nara.

Naruto- ahh no es justo hasta shikamaru el vago tubo su pelea y gano- dijo algo impaciente por su pelea.

Luego se anuncio la siguente pelea se anuncio y era entre naruto y kiba.

Naruto- BIEN POR FIN VERAN DE QUE ESTOY HECHO- grito con mucha emoción.

Kiba- genial nos toco el chico esto será muy fácil- dijo despectivamente.

Luego en el combate kiba empeso pero no paso lo que el la serie (recuerden que kiba golpeo a naruto y el salio volando) sino que naruto agarro su brazo y dio un giro con un pie luego apoyo el otro pie y al final lo lanzo con la fuerza de este mismo terminando chocando contra la pared.

Kimimaro- bien naruto el siguió el entrenamiento justo como le dije- dijo algo alegre.

Kakashi- que le diste un entrenamiento- dijo sorprendido.

Kimimaro- si lo conoci un poco antes de los exámenes genin y vi que tenia problemas con el taijutsu así que lo entrene y le di unas intrusiones de entrenamiento constante- dijo lo que dejo impresionado a kakashi y sakura.

Naruto – que te parecio creo que te iría mejor si tu perro peleara por ti- dijo burlonamente para hacer enojar a kiba.

Luego kiba se enojo y le arrojo una bomba de humo y empezó a atacar a naruto , al verse acorralado naruto salio y fue atacado por akamaru, cuando se despejo l bomba se humo esta naruto tirado y akamaru moviendo la cola al lado.

Kiba- ven akamaru- dijo feliz porque piensa que gano.

Pero lo que ocurrió nadie se los espero y es que akamaru lo mordió y luego se rebelo que era naruto transformado.

Kiba- maldito suéltame- dijo forcejeando- _cielos que pesa-_pensó de repente.

Y naruto lo soltó y rebelo que el que estaba tirado era un clon de sombras que agarro a akamaru luego kiba ataco al clon y libero a akamaru.

Kiba- bien akamaru usaremos las píldoras- dijo confiado pero se dio cuente de que o las encontraba- nani!! No están- casi grito desesperado.

Naruto- oh buscabas esto- poniéndole una bolsa al frente pero a distancia para que no lo alcanzara- haku me contó de ellas y me dijo que tu podrías tener así que me aconsejo que antes que nada te las quitara y te las quite cunado me intentaste darme un golpe no solo agarre tu brazo sino robe las píldoras que tenias en tu bolsillo- dijo burlándose y guardándolas.

Kiba- maldito! Aun así te puedo ganar no akamaru- dijo confiando y su perro ladro.

Naruto- ah eso crees pues yo ya luchare enserio y no necesitare esto – dijo y se arrodillo para sacarse unas extranas esferas pegadas a un hilo de cada pierna (4 en cada pierna).

Kiba- ah que es eso lo que sea no me vencerás por eso- dijo poniendo pose de lucha.

Naruto sonrió y las tiro y produjo unos agujeros en el cemento del lugar sorprendiendo a todos (menos a nuestros protagonistas).

Kurenai- kakashi no crees que te pasaste con el – dijo algo extrañada porque no sabia que kakashi usara esos métodos de entrenamiento.

Kakashi- no fui yo quien le dio esas cosas- dijo sorprendiendo a barios.

Kimimaro- fui yo quien le dio esas esferas de entrenamiento que no solo pesan 12,5 kilos cada una sino que suprimen el chacra de quien lo use quitándole un 10 por esfera- finalizo lo que dejo mas sorprendido a todos los que escucharon.

Kakashi- y se las diste antes de los examenes genin eso quiere decir que el izo las misiones, lucho, entreno y estuvo 3 días en el bosque con 100 kilos extras y solo usando un poco mas del 20 de su chacra- dijo cada ves mas impresionado del entrenamiento de su propio alumno.

Gai- ME IMPRECINA EL PODER DE LA JUBENTUD DE NARUTO AUNQUE JAMAS SUPERARA A LEE- dijo emocionado y con lagrimas.

Kimimaro-lo único malo es que solo se pueden poner una ves luego no se pueden volver a usar por ejemplo nosotros las usamos una ves para entrenar y tuvimos que quitarlas en una batalla y no las podemos volver a usar- dijo serio

Kakashi- ya veo osea que naruto realmente nos quiso mostrar cuanto habia mejorado- dijo poniéndose algo triste

Tayuya-lo importante es que no le fue facil controlar bien las esferas tardo 2 semanas en poder moverse bien el y su amiga- dijo lo que le dejo una duda a los demás.

Sakura- amiga?- dijo extrañada porque no sabia que naruto tuviera otra amiga.

Haku- si el y una amiga suya entrenaron con nosotros y le dimos rutinas de entrenamiento- dijo viendo la batalla que ya se había vuelto a favor de naruto por una enorme velocidad que habia adquirido y sus golpes dañaban mucho a su oponente.

Kakashi- y quien es exactamente- dijo algo intrigado.

Ukon- pero si ella esta aquí ahora creo que su nombre era hinata-dijo apuntando a la aludida.

Kurenai- hinata ? bueno no me lo imaginaba- dijo biendo a hinata viendo la pelea con cara indecisa pero alegre- ah?

Y finalmente naruto hizo su nueva técnica-uzumaki naruto rendan!!.

Rinmaru- no es ese como el combo de leones de uchiha?- dijo curiosa la ojirojo.

Suigetsu- tal vez le gusto y lo quiso imitar- dijo tomando agua.

Hayate_- cof cof cof _y el ganador es uzumaki naruto- dijo el emfermo aunciante.

Luego de anunciar al ganador hinata fue y le dio una pomada (goma medicinal) que naruto recibió con una sonrisa que sonrojo a hinata y esto no paso desapercibido para una persona.

Kurenai- _con que era eso bueno seria bueno apoyarla porque el no se dará cuenta al menos que se lo digan directamente y ella es muy tímida para decírselo-_termino por concluir la maestra en genjutsu.

Luego naruto llego con su equipo y sus otros amigos.

Suigetsu- ves naruto parece que si valió la pena todo el entrenamiento que te dimos- dijo riéndose un poco.

Naruto- si pero eso no quita que fue muy duro en especial con esas pesas que quitan chacra- dijo moviendo el hombro en señal de lo cansado.

Tayuya- que eso?- dijo algo curiosa por lo que tenia en la mano.

Naruto- ah es pomada que me dio hinata mejor la uso- dijo poniendo un poco en una herida y se recupero con tanta rapidez que fue visibles- wow actúa rápido.

Sakon- increíble no sabia que la medicina de aquí actuara tan rápido- dijo sorprendido.

Kimimaro- y no lo ase probablemente sea una medicina echa por ella o tienes tanto chacra que te puedes recuperar solo- dijo seriamente.

Haku- pero nunca hemos visto a alguien que se recupere de esa manera ni menos una medicina por buena que sea recuperar heridas tan rápido- dijo algo pensatibo.

Rinmaru- a de haber algo que no estamos contando dime que es naruto- dijo a lo que todos lo vieron.

Naruto nervioso- ah eto bueno no lo se – termino diciendo.

Sakura- cállense y miren que ya eligieron a los nuevos combatientes- dijo todavía impresionada por lo que paso con la medicina.

Tayuya- no puede ser- dijo sorprendida.

Rinmaru - pero lo es - dijo igual.

Y lo que paso es que los siguientes en luchar eran ellas se fueron tayuya y rinmaru y en el ring se hablaron.

Tayuya- no creas que porque somos amigas te tendré compasión- dijo desafiante.

Rinmaru- lo mismo digo- dijo poniéndose en posición.

Hayate- comiencen- dijo y la pelea empezó.

Tayuya- _**Mateki: Mugen'onsa**_- dijo empezando a tocar la flauta.

Unas cuerdas atraparon a rinmaru y ella dijo- tu genjutsu especial_** Mateki: Mugen'onsa **_un poderoso genjutsu que ase que aparezcan unos cables que impiden el movimiento y empieza a derretir la carne para desmayar de horror al oponente pero tu deberías saber que los genjutsu no me afectan- dijo para luego le brillan los ojos de rojo y empieza a moverse.

En las gradas

Naruto- no entiendo como es que es tímida normalmente y tenga esos extraños cambios de actitud- dijo desconcertado.

Kimimaro- es simple ella es tripolar (con tres personalidades) y cada una tiene nombre la normal es rinmaru que es tímida, la otra que es muy directa y nada delicada con las cosas que dice se llama kaimaru, y la que esta peleando ahora es mmm bueno ahora que lo pienso nunca nos dijo su nombre pero le decimos yukina- dijo finalmente.

Naruto- yukina ¿- dijo algo desconcertado.

Sakon- porque ella es fria como la nieve, inteligente y calculadora ella es su personalidad de batalla- dijo observando.

Yamato- ah eso explica la actitud rara que tenia- dijo que asusto a sus alumnos.

Haku- yamato-sensei cuando llego!!- dijo sorprendido.

Yamato- llegue recién no se preocupen ah y por anko dijo que llegaria después por un asunto- dijo viendo la pelea.

En la pelea.

Yukina- _**raiton: Ranshinshou**_- dijo y sus manos se iluminaron.

Tayuya_-_**_Katon: Karyu Endan_- **dijo y una gran cantidad de fuego salio de su boca. Yukina esquivo el fuego e intento darle un golpe directo a tayuya pero ella lo esquivo por pelos y le contesto un poderoso golpe en el estomago.

Yukina- ya veo con que iras con todo entonces yo también lo are- dijo sacando unas katanas estilo ambu que se las robo a los ninjas de su aldea el día que escaparon-**_Raiton:Raikyuu no jutsu-_ **dijo al juntar sus espadas y lanso una poderosa bola de electricidad.

Tayuya- _**kuchiyose no jutsu**_- dijo y aparecieron 3 sujetos gigantes con vendas en los ojos llamados toki que contuvieron el ataque- ahora te tocara oír la melodía de muerte- dijo a lo empezó a tocar la flauta y los toki atacaron con gran velocidad.

Naruto- Wow que talento tienen las 2 como es que asen para tener jutsus tan avansados- dijo emocionado.

Kakashi pensando- _naruto tiene razón para el nivel que tienen controlan jutsus difíciles de controlar hasta para un jonin quienes son estos chicos-_pensó en ninja copia.

En el combate yukina esquivaba cada golpe de los toki con dificultad y de repente dijo- **Raiton:Gian** – una onda eléctrica ataco con mucha fuerza y golpeo a los toki y a tayuya pero tayuya el un esfuerzo siguió tocando flauta y un toki golpeo con mucha fuerza a yukina.

Naruto- porque se atacan con todo-dijo algo curioso.

Kimimaro- veras naruto a pesar de se amigas también son rivales y cuando pelean lo hacen con todo porque un día hicieron una promesa - dijo recordando esos días.

En la pelea las dos estaban empatadas en el daño en sus cuerpos y el cansancio

FLASH BACK.

Rinmaru- tayuya-dijo seria.

Tayuya- si que pasa- pregunto curiosa.

Rinmaru- un día si nos tocara pelear quiero que me hagas un favor- dijo seria.

Tayuya- un favor?- dijo algo desconcertada.

Rinmaru- si quiero que el día que nos enfrentemos quiero que me ayudes para que yo luche contigo no quiero que mi otro yo pele por mi ¡prométemelo! – dijo decidida.

Tayuya- bien haré lo posible lo prometo- dijo viendo a su amiga.

Rinmaru- y ese día veremos quien es más fuerte- y se engancharon los meñiques.

FIN DEL FLASH BACH.

Tayuya- párese que por fin pude cumplir esa promesa- dijo feliz a pesar de estar jadeando.

Rinmaru- si te lo agradezco ahora terminemos esto- dijo en posición de pelea. Y al final las dos corrieron y se golpearon con fuerza pero rinmaru salio más afectada y se desmayo dejando a tayuya que apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Tayuya- rinmaru te felicito- dijo con aire de estar orgullosa.

Rinmaru casi inconciente- arigato amiga- dijo antes de caer inconciente.

Hayate- la ganadora akagami tayuya- dijo finalmente.

Haku- bien parece que rinmaru por fin lo logro- dijo lo que dejo desconcertado a un rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto- que ahora no entiendo nada- dijo confundido.

Kimimaro- veras lo que pasa es que rinmaru siempre se sintió inútil, cuando niña nunca podía luchar por el miedo que sentía así que por un accidente creo unas personalidades que eran todo lo contrario a ella una que era segura de si misma ósea kaimaru y también una que era fría y que la liberaba en cada pelea aun en contra de su voluntad y siempre quiso pelear por si misma en especial con tayuya y tal vez ella no inicio la batalla pero la termino y eso fue su mayor victoria- dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi- ósea como el empate que tubo sakura con ino tal vez no fue una victoria pero fue una victoria personal- le dijo a naruto para que entendiera.

Unos doctores llegaron la revisaron y dijeron- esta bien solo nesecita un descanso- dijo y tayuya la llevo arriba.

Luego se empezó a elegir el siguiente combate y la eleccion puso a algunos impactados porque eligieron a hinata y neji para la pelea. Y en el ring los 2 estaban frente a frente y neji empezó a hablar (pero el discurso inicial de neji es Aburrido si que nos saltaremos asta la pelea cuando naruto le grito y animo a hinata) y es cuando ella empezó la pelea llevando un relativo empate hasta que paso esto.

Hinata- bien ya probé como podía con las pesas ahora será sin ellas – dijo arrojando unas pesas iguales a las de naruto y produciendo el mismo impacto. Luego la pelea se le puso a favor el la que neji le costaba mantener el ritmo de hinata y le costaba mucho esquivar pero le daba en los brasos a la ves que se defendia y cuando hinata le dio en el corazón, el golpe pareció no afectarle y el aprobecio para golpearle el corason y luego abrio sus mangas para mostrarle que tenia varias heridas que sellaron los puntos de chacra de los brasos que impidieron el uso correcto del puño suave.

Neji- ves te dije que un paria siempre será un paria no importa cuanto e esfuerce o cuanto poder tengas ese es su destino- dijo y luego recibió un golpe directo que lo dejo con sangre en la boca.

Hinata- esto aun no termina oni-san – dijo muy segura. Luego la pelea siguió y neji en un movimiento le dio otra ves a hinata y ella callo y hayate le devlaro ganador pero se volvió a levantar pero muy lastimada y casi sin moverse pero aun así seguía en pie.

Tayuya- increíble que fuerza tiene me dejo impresionada- dijo muy asombrada de que siguiera a pesar de su estado.

Hinata- nunca me rendiré y nunca retrocederé a mi palabra ese es mi camino ninja - dijo hinata y neji se molesto y fue a matarla aun en el estado en el que se encontraba fue a toda velocidad y fue parado por todos los jonin.

Hayate- ganador neji hyuga – dijo fuerte para que el pelinegro se calmara Luego paso algo que asombro a todos y es que hinata vomito sangre y se desmayo luego la revisaron y vieron que su corazón se detuvo y que estaba apunto de morir.

Ukon- esperen yo le ayudare- dijo saliéndose de su hermano y poniendo su mano en la frente de ella y vieron que la mano de ukon se fundía- aceleración- dijo mientras acumulaba chacra con una mano.

Naruto- que esta asiendo- dijo preocupado.

Haku- sakon y ukon tienen un _**kekkei genkai**_que le permite fusionar su cuerpo con otro individuo y tienen la rara habilidad de acelerar su proceso de curación con chacra aun involuntariamente y puede incluso al meterse en otro individuo debilitarlo por dentro- termino de dar su explicación.

Luego vieron que hinata quito su mueca de dolor y ukon des fusiono su mano de la frente de ella.

Ukon- bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo antes de caer de rodillas por el cansancio.

Luego los doctores la revisaron y dijeron que se estabilizo y ya no esta en peligro de muerte cercano pero igual la llevaron a urgencias porque si no era tratada moriría.

Luego naruto la vio y vio que ella sonrió.

Neji- oye perdedor- dijo atrayendo a el rubio- si eres un verdadero ninja deja de animar entupidamente a los demás… y otra cosa un perdedor siempre es un perdedor ¡nunca cambiara!- dijo enojando a naruto y tambien a nuestros protagonistas- y ustedes si que son pateticos ayudando a alguien como ella- dijo con arrogancia.

Esto hizo que tanto naruto como kimimaro fueron a atacarlo y por la velosidad y heridas que tenía neji no pudo ni reaccionar pero algo inesperado pasó porque aparecieron unas serpientes que los detuvieron.

Anko- que están asiendo no deben atacarlo-dijo enojada y soltándolos.

Kimimaro- anko-sensei gome- dijo con cara triste.

Luego naruto fue a la sangre que boto hinata y la toco con sus dedos y dijo- te lo prometo- luego se levanto, puso el puño arriba apuntando a neji-¡ganare! Luego de lo ocurrido limpiaron el ring y se eligiron a los próximos en pelear y estos eran gaara y lee y la pelea empeso con una ventaja para gaara por su defensa asoluta.

Kimimaro- con que una defensa muy fuerte si un día me toca pelear con el descubriré el modo de romper su defensa-dijo decidido.

Y en la pelea cuando las cosas iban mal para lee alguien se pregunto algo.

Sakura- oi gai-sensei me explica porque solo utiliza tiajutsu no debería usar otra técnica- dijo curiosa.

Gai- seria buena idea si el siquiera conociera una- dijo que dejo desconcertado a varios- verán le no conoce o mas bien no puede usar ninjutsu o genjutsu y en la academia era físicamente débil asi que nos saltamos todo eso y pusimos todo su esfuerzo en taijutsu convirtiéndolo en el mejor maestro taijutsu-dijo y lee rápidamente se puso en la sima de la estatua con sello de mano.

Gai- lee quítatelas – dijo sonriendo.

Lee- es seguro –su maestro asintió- bueno- dijo y se saco unas pequeñas pesas de sus calentadores naranjas y al arrojarlas iso un estruendo mucho mayor al que izo naruto o hinata al quitarse las pesas y levantaron nubes de humo asta la altura en la que estaba.

Y hay comenso el ataque de lee que era tan rapido que la defensa de gaara con suerte seguia el ritmo e incluso de dio una patada.

Kimimaro- _que velocidad tal vez no me supera pero es tan rápido como para rivalizar contra mi y esa defensa y ataque de gaara tampoco es mal esto será muy entretenido- _pensó sonriendo.

La batalla continua y en una de esa lee pateo en el aire a gaara y dijo-_**omote renge- **_y lo vendo con las vendas de sus brazos cerrando sus ojos luego de amarrarlo impacto en el piso saliendo en el último momento para no estar afectando y vieron que era una especie de reemplazo de arena y de repente aparece gaara que escapo cuando el cerro los ojos y la pelea continuo con ventaja para gaara porque lee ya no podía moverse a toda libertad y tenia un gran dolor hasta que de repente empezó a moverse rápido.

Gai- bien ya uso la segunda puerta y esta preparando el_** ura renge**_- dijo a lo que sorprendió a una persona.

Kakashi- o me digas que le enseñaste el _**Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki**_ (manipulación de las puertas celestiales) – gai asintió- y cuantas abre- dijo con cierto semblante de enojo.

Gai-5 por el momento- dijo serio.

Sakura- que es eso de las puertas celestiales- pregunto curiosa.

Gai- yo te lo explico las puertas celestiales son como limitadores del uso de chacra y al abrirlas se libera ese chacra limitado en total son 8 puertas y el omote renge solo abre la primera y ya vieron los resultados- dijo explicando.

Sakura- pero al usar esa técnica que en muy mal estado- dijo preocupada.

Kakashi- ese es el problema al abrir las 8 puertas tienes un poder incluso mas grande que el de un kage pero te mueres- dijo esto ultimo lentamente.

Kimimaro- pero ese tipo de técnicas no son fáciles de aprender y nunca e conocido a alguien que haga todo lo que el puede hacer solo con su esfuerzo- dijo sorprendido.

Kakashi- si este chico realmente es un genio- dijo igualmente sorprendido.

La pelea continuo y lee ya había liberado la tercera puerta y luego la cuarta puerta y golpeo a gaara con una inhumana fuerza y velocidad llevándolo al cielo y el también fue amarrándolo un poco con sus vendas y liberando la quinta puerta y golpeando a gaara con su brazo y pierna al mismo tiempo, pero cuando todo parecía haber terminado resulto que gaara uso su arena para amortiguar la caída y lee había quedado tan mal después de su técnica que apenas se arrastraba.

Gaara-Sabaku Kyuu- dijo y una cantidad de arena fue al braso y la pierna de lee y aplastaron con una gran presión.

Luego gaara iba a cavarlo pero el maestro de lee gai se interpuso en el ataque y sakon, ukon, tayuya y kimimaro fueron rápidamente y pusieron sus armas al cuello de gaara.

Gaara- porque lo protegen- dijo algo confundido. Gai- porque es mi alumno- dijo serio.

Gaara estaba confundido se llevo las manos a la cabeza de un lado a otro y se lebanto y se fue- me retiro.

Sakura- se retira?-dijo confundida

Kakashi- cuando ellos entraron a ayudarlos lee perdió la batalla- dijo viendo el ring.

Hayate-ganador subaku no gaa- luego se sorprendió demasiado.

Luego lo que todos vieron los sorprendieron fue que lee se levanto con heridas y todo y se puso en pose de lucha.

Gai- lee esta bien se ha acabo no deberías levantarte….- luego lo vio bien y abrió los ojos-lee…. Tu….- dijo con lagrimas-tu…. estas- dijo luego se vio la cara de lee con los ojos en blanco-¿tratas de luchar incluso de perder la conciencia?- dijo que dejo un asombro igual que el anterior.

Kimimaro- ya veo esta inconciente y lo que lo lebanta es su espiritu de lucha el ya a demostrado que es un gran ninja- dijo algo triste.

Sakon- este chico se parece mucho a ti kimimaro- dijo viendo con tristesa la esena.

Luego de lo que paso naruto bajo para ver a lee y escucho lo que el doctor le dijo a gai y naruto se puso muy enojado.

Kimimaro- naruto que pasa?-pregunto algo preocupado.

Naruto- los doctores dijeron que lee no podría ser ninja nunca mas- dijo saliéndole lagrimas.

Kimimaro- es malo pero el del mayor problema es el porque no es fácil de aceptar-dijo algo triste por el.

Luego de lo ocurrido se anuncio la siguiente batalla kimimaro contra haku.

Haku- buena suerte- dijo dando la mano.

Kimimaro- igualmente- dijo respondiendo el apretón de mano.

Anko-nose que tan fuerte se haku pero no tendra ninguna oportunidad contra mi alumno- dijo confiada.

Yamato- no descartes a haku tan pronto en tiene habilidades únicas que nunca antes había visto- dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi- veo que confían mucho en sus alumnos no?- dijo kakashi divertido- _pero tengo que recordar la batalla que tuvieron esas 2 y eran estudiantes de ellos entonces como serán los demás-_pensó seriamente.

Y la pelea empeso con rapidos movimientos de parte de los 2 y en no de los golpes que se mandaron los dos se alejaron y haku saco su sembon y kimimaro saco su humero izquierdo (hueso del brazo).

Kimimaro-**Tsubaki no Mai- **dijo y mostró una espada sin empuñadura que obviamente era su hueso. Kakashi-_**kekkei Genkai**_?- dijo sorprendido.

Anko- si el tiene un muy raro _**Kekkei Genkai**_ que le permite controlar a voluntad el sistema óseo e incluso regenerar huesos perdido así que si se saca cada hueso al instante los recupera y los puede hacer duros como el acero- dijo sonriendo.

Yamato- no cantes victoria haku tiene un has en la manga- dijo sonriendo.

La pelea continuo y haku se veia acorralado por las rapidas y fuertes estocadas de el ninja hueso y en una de esas paro su mano, con la otra mano saco una cantimplora la rompío e hiso sellos de una mano.

Haku-_ **KekkeiHyouton**:_**_Sensatsu Shuishou_-** dijo y un millar de agujas aparecieron haku escapo y todas le dieron a kimimaro.

Anko-NANI-dijo sorprendida.

Yamato- te lo dijo el tambien tiene un Kekkei Genkai que le permite combinar el viento con el agua creando hielo e incluso hacer sellos de una mano- dijo orgulloso pero poco tiempo porque kimimaro todavía estaba parado y las agujas dolo atravesaron la punta.

Haku- bien hiciste tu armadura interna de huesos para que las agujas no te atravesaran y por tu_** Kekkei Genkai**_ hace que los objetos punzante que no atraviesen órganos no te afecten- dijo detenidamente.

Kimimaro- e hiciste este jutsu a pesar que sabias que no me afectaria solo parasacar el agua sin que se ataque- dijo viendo el alrededor con agua.

Haku- exactamente- dijo para después hacer sellos con las dos manos-_ **Hyouton**: _**_Makyou Hyousho_u- **dijo y unos espejos de hielo salieron del agua rodeando a kimimaro.

La pelea seguia y haku ataco con velocidad casi inaudible pero que kimimaro esquivaba sin dificultad hasta que el dijo-_**Hessendan**_- y disparo de sus cinco dedos unos huesitos que dieron justo en el espejo donde haku se encontraba destrosandolo pero haku escapo sin heridas hasta que kimimaro corrio hasta el y le dio un golpe sebero en la boca del estomago dejandolo inconciente.

Hayate- ganador kayuga kimimaro- dijo para que después kimimaro sacara a haku del ring y lo llevara a descansar al lado de rinmaru (si todavía estaba inconciente) Luego se anuncio la pelea entre dosu y suigetsu y al ponerse al frene dosu lo ataco con su golpe sonico pero suigetsu sabiendo el efcto del ataque salto muy alto saco su espada (la de zabuza) y con gran fuerza dio un golpe con ella a dosu que se cubrio con su braso modificado pero no se esperaba que los musculos de los brazos de suigetsu incrementaran considerablemente y cortaron su brazo el en un arranque de ira golpeo con su otro brazo su cara pero algo que no se esperaba su cara se volvió agua.

Sakura- nani como es posible- dijo sorprendida.

Shikamaro pensando-_no puede ser un reemplazo y tampoco un clon de agua porque sino beriamos al otro lo que significa que- _penso pero fue interrumpido.

Naruto- el es de agua- dijo sorprendiendo a muchos- no es algo que el quiera tampoco es un jutsu ni un Kekkei Genkai es algo innato de su cuerpo como la defensa de gaara-dijo asombrando a muchos.

Yamato- tiene razon es una estraña "cualidad" que lo hase invencible en batalla- dijo el maestro madera.

Y la pelea termino cuando suigetsu al recomponerse le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo atrabeso que dejo con cara de miedo a muchos.

Yamato- otra cosa que me asombra de el es que es muy sádico en batalla muy diferente que cuando se relaja- dijo para tranquilizar a los demás.

Hayate- ganador Hōzuki suigetsu- dijo anunciando el final de las peleas.

Luego de todo esto el hokage anuncio quienes serian los uigientes en pelear (si se acuerdan de la serie háganlo porque la unica diferencia sera que sakon y ukon vs tayuya y suigetsu vs kimimaro justo antes de la pelea de sasuke) y que las peleas serian en un mes y que se prepararan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

el siguiente se llamara "entrenamiento antes de las finales" y como extra tambien entregare el siguiente que será un omake . Adios.


	6. Chapter 6

ENTRENAMIENTO ANTES DE LAS FINALES

**ENTRENAMIENTO ANTES DE LAS FINALES**

Kimimaro- empecemos- dijo asiendo un círculo rasgando con sus huesos para que quedara marcado.

Kakashi- bien empecemos- dijo seriamente.

Ya han pasado unos días desde las preeliminares y todos se pusieron a entrenar para el día y kakashi llevo a su alumno donde kimimaro y su grupo para resolver el problema del sello maligno y es ahora cuando empiezan la técnica–ritual.

Luego se vieron a cinco de los del grupo alrededor del círculo a y los que no estaban son kimimaro y ukon (si para el ritual lo separe de sakon) y al estar sasuke en el centro del circulo ellos hicieron unos sellos de mano y terminaron mordiéndose el pulgar y marcar los kanji que significaban su elemento (suigetsu agua, tayuya fuego, sakon tierra, haku viento y rinmaru rayo) y empezó a brillar hasta que un chacra salía de la mano de cada uno y finalmente el sello maligno empezó a desaparecer.

Kakashi- explícame en que consiste el sello- dijo serio.

Kimimaro- es simple se llama **técnica de sellado de los 5 elementos **este ritual necesita a cinco ninjas con chacra elementales diferentes y cuando se completa pareciera que sello desaparece pero en realidad tan solo en apariensa porque el sello sigue hay pero ahora sasuke tendría el control relativo pero que no lo use durante por lómenos medio año hay el tendrá el control completo porque si lo usa antes el sello empezara a destruir su cuerpo y capacidad de pensamiento y terminaría en un coma permanente hasta la muerte- dijo muy seriamente preocupando un poco a kakashi.

Kakashi- 6 meses sin el sello será difícil si nos encontramos con un enemigo difícil- dijo preocupado

Kimimaro- no le permita mas de 3 minutos al dia por lo menos hasta que pase seis meses y el sello aparesca nuevamente marcado en su piel- dijo mas calmado.

Kakashi- bien ahora me lo llevo a entrenar- dijo llevándose a sasuke que se desmayó.

Haku- mejor descansemos esta técnica utiliza demasiado chacra y si nos esforzamos sufriremos fatiga - dijo yéndose con su equipo y sakon y ukon.

Kimimaro- que pasa tayuya no estas cansada? – pregunto curioso.

Tayuya- lo que pasa es que si nadie esta aquí nadie te podría ayudar si pasa… ya sabes- dijo entristecida.

Kimimaro comprendió rápido- bueno arigato- dijo sonriendo.

Paso unas pocas horas y el entrenamiento termino por el cansancio de ambos por distintas razones.

Kimimaro- oye tayuya has notado que naruto…- dijo pero fue interrumpida por su compañera.

Tayuya- si lo e notado pero me pregunto como los demas no lo notaron- dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Kimimaro- que tal su amiga sakura creo que ella tal vez sepa y nos diga el porque- dijo y fueron al área comercia porque creían que hay la encontrarían y lo hicieron ella estaba con ino.

Kimimaro- oi sakura-san – dijo kimimaro para captar su atención.

Sakura- kimimaro-san tayuya-chan que hacen aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

Ino- y juntito acaso están en una cita- sonrió picaramente.

Tayuya se sonrojo y kimimaro ignoro el comentario- te tengo un pregunta importante sobre naruto- dijo seriamente pero calmado.

Sakura- y que es- dijo curiosa.

Kimimaro-es sobre algo extraño que noto en el- dijo algo preocupado- cuando entrenábamos el tenia una cantidad de energía que parecía inagotable.

Tayuya- rinmaru dijo que además de una gran cantidad de chacra en el cuerpo podía notar más de una presencia y dijo que la otra presencia una maligna- dijo lentamente como si ella misma no lo creyera.

Sakura- y que crees que sea- dijo algo preocupada.

Kimimaro- no lo se pero dice que el chico de la arena le pasa lo mismo- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Ino- sakura que crees que signifique- dijo dudando.

Sakura- no se ino- dijo con una mano el la barbilla pensativa.

Tayuya- y no solo eso siempre que regresaba al día siguiente de un entrenamiento todas su heridas desaparecían- dijo algo pensativa.

Sakura- y no soño eso su herida desaparecio instantáneamente después de su pelea cuando se aplico esa pomada- dijo recordando el suceso.

Ino- cielos sakura que clase de equipo tienes uno la elite uchiha y el otro con capacidad recuperativa y ahora parece que tu eres la anormal- dijo como molestándola.

Sakura- dime eso de nuevo ino!!-cerda- dijo molesta.

Ino- pues claro eres anormal sakura!!-frentona- dijo igual molesta.

Kimimaro- bamonos antes de nos metan en la…- dijo pero tubo que parar porque empezó a toser de una extraña manera.

Sakura- kimimaro?- dijo de manera extrañada.

Tayuya puso el hombro e kimimaro arriba del suyo y se lo llevo lo más rápido posible.

Ino- que crees que paso? – dijo preocupada.

Sakura- quisiera saberlo- dijo de igual modo.

En el apartamento de kimimaro.

Tayuya que ya acostó a kimimaro- kimimaro mejor nos hubiéramos ido mira como quedaste y la medicina de que te dio el doctor de orochimaru no funcionara para siempre- dijo seria y preocupada.

Kimimaro- lo se pero que puedo hacer nadie a podido ayudarnos- dijo en tono triste.

Tayuya- lo se – dijo igual triste.

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente y todos han entrenado de gran manera y ayudado en el entrenamiento.

Sakon y ukon- bien comencemos- dijeron al tiempo que hacían su jutsu-_**Sanjū Rashōmon**_ _**-**_ y tres pares de puertas gigantes aparecieron- rapido que esta invocación consume mucho chacra y no durara mucho- dijo sudando el mayor.

Kimimaro- bien – dijo y se preparo para su nuevo jutsu y lo lanzo.

Sakon- no lo puedo creer- dijo sorprendido.

Ukon- pero si paso, el atravesó las tres puertas con ese jutsu y no paro- decía igual de sorprendido y las puertas desaparecen.

Tayuya que acaba de llegar- bueno que mi&# esta pasando porque los dos están tan cansados- dijo al tiempo que kimimaro se desmaya repentinamente.

Tayuya, sakon y ukon- KIMIMARO!!- dijeron preocupados.

Y se lo llevaron desmallado a su casa y cuando el despertó.

Kimimaro- que paso- dijo recién al despertar.

Sakon- al parecer esa técnica te consume mucho chacra a pesar de ser simple y a las ves muy poderosa- decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Tayuya- kimimaro esa técnica te puede ser mortal por favor prométeme que no lo usaras- dijo ella triste y asombrando a sus compañeros.

Kimimaro- esta bien no lo usare-dijo de manera para no preocuparla.

Tayuya- bueno usa esto- dijo dándole una especie de pulsera de telas en la muñeca.

Kimimaro- que es eso?- pregunto dudoso.

Tayuya- es para que no se te olvide la promesa- dijo con una sonrisa hasta que alguien hablo.

Ukon- valla valla nunca crei que fueras tan infantil tayuya- dijo burlandose de su compañera.

Tayuya- CALLATE MALDITO HIJO DE P& DE UNA VES POR TODAS!!- grito y le dio un golpe que dejo inconciente a los dos hermanos.

Kimimaro suspiro y vio la pulsera-_una promesa eh?_- penso antes de dormirse.

Han pasado unos dias desde ese entrenamiento y el equipo de anko se reunio por desconocidas razones en el campo de entrenamiento.

Tayuya- que pasa anko-sensei porque nos reunimos de repente mientras entrenábamos- dijo algo cansada porque se había agotado por el entrenamiento.

Anko- nada enrealidad es que me ganes estos bolestos para un hotel con termas que esta a medio dia de camino y me "sobraron" 4 boletos asi que quería invitarlos- dijo ella alegremente.

Kimimaro- es muy amable pero necesitamos entrenar para los exa…- pero fue interrumpida por su sensei.

Anko- de eso nada ya han entrenado bastante y necesitan un día de descanso por lo menos además es en dos semanas no creo que les afecte mucho ósea un día de descanso y vuelven a entrenar como siempre- dijo sonriendo con malicia para sus adentros.

Sakon- me parece buena idea además aniki tendrás que acostumbrarte a no andar en mi espalda todo el dia durmiendo- dijo viendo a su hermano.

Ukon- esta bien empiezo ahora-dijo saliéndose de su hermano.

Anko- bien pues nos vamos- dijo alegremente y se fueron.

Paso el medio día algo rápido excepto para ukon que se había cansado mucho y terminaron cargándolo al hotel.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por los trabajadores del hotel, la sensei entrego los boletos y los llebaron a sus habitaciones

Anko- lindo verdad- dijo y sus alumnos asintieron por la belleza del lugar al parecer era un hotel de lujo y buena calidad.

Luego de unos momento ya todos se estaban bañando el las aguas termales (eran separadas no se preocupen) y a sakon se le ocurrio una idea.

Sakon- oye aniki que te parece si nos "aseguramos" que tayuya y anko sensei esten bien- dijo con cara pervertida.

Ukon- me parece una "interesante" sugerencia- dijo con la misma cara.

Kimimaro- yo no haria eso si fuera ustedes- dijo como en vos extrañamente divertida.

Sakon- solo será un segundo- dijo y al asomarse por la pared de bambu unas serpientes los atraparon mientras todavía estan separados los hicieron caerse y finalmente se golpearon, se levantaron y vieron a su sensei asomarse (por si preguntan estaban solos es que era martes y nadie vacaciónaba).

Anko- y ustedes creen que no hiba a poner una trampa después de que tayuya me hablara del "buen" comportamiento que tienen- dijo muy divertida.

Sakon- kimimaro tú ya sabias- dijo algo enojado.

Kimimaro- yo se los advertí- dijo muy divertido.

Luego del incidente estaban celebrando con su sensei la victoria de todos en las preeliminares pero tayuya fue la primera en acostarse.

Su sensei tenia un ingenioso plan y le dio la habitaron de kimimaro a ukon, a sakon le dio la que le correspondía y a kimimaro lo engaño diciendo que su habitación era la de tayuya (claro no diciéndoselo de esa manera) y estaba tan cansado que no vio que alguien ya se había acostado se durmió de inmediato y los dos (kimimaro y tayuya) empezaron a soñar.

EL SUEÑO DE AMBOS.

Se ve a sakon y ukon huyendo de ino, sakura y yukina (la parte peleadora de rinmaru) y al parecer muy enojadas, luego se ve al equipo ocho, el trece (menos ino), naruto, kakashi, anko y yamato de camping comiendo bolas de arroz e hinata le daba a naruto una bola de arroz con la forma del mismo naruto muy sonrojada, luego se ve a sasuke sentado bajo un árbol comiendo una bola de arroz tranquilamente, también a neji en el mismo árbol pero del otro lado igual comiendo, a haku recolectando flores y hiervas medicinales, a suigetsu sentado bebiendo agua y finalmente a lee y gai asiendo flexiones de un brazo con 10 o 20 ladrillos en su espalda con tenten poniendo los ladrillos.

Luego se ve a kimimaro y tayuya sonriendo al ver la escena, pero una extraña serpiente blanca apareció y se transformo en un horripilante hombre de piel tan pálida-blanca que da la apariencia de estar muerto, de pelo largo y negro.

Ese hombre empezó a sacar serpiente de la manga, tantas que formaban una gran ola cubriendo a todos menos a ellos que estaban huyendo desesperadamente hasta que fueron atrapados y gritaron.

Kimimaro- TAYUYA!!- grito desesperado tratando de estirar el brazo para alcanzarla.

Tayuya-KIMIMARO!!-grito desesperada siendo lo mismo.

Pero cuando estaban apunto de alcanzarse las serpientes se lo llevaron.

FIN DEL SUEÑOÑ.

Ambos se despertaron al mismo, tiempo aun sin verse, primero vieron al lado contrario y no vieron nada, luego al otro kimimaro vio arriba de la cabeza y no la vio e igual tayuya se volteo de manera de no verlo sin darse cuente, pusieron la vista al frente u suspiraron aliviados, pero sintieron otra presencia sudando frió voltearon y se vieron kimimaro con sonrojo notable por su piel y tayuya tan rojo que no se le distinguía de su pelo.

Tayuya- aa.. a.. ah ki.. kimi… kimimaro- dijo nerviosa además de roja.

Kimimaro- ta.. tayuya- dijo con las mejillas rojisas.

FUERA DEL HOTEL.

Tayuya-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito antes de desmayarse.

DENTRO OTRAVES.

Anko- ahh!! Porque tanto griterío!!- grito un poco molesta pero no demasiado fuerte.

Luego sakon, ukon y anko fueron a la habitación y vieron a kimimaro sonrojado y a tayuya demallada con los ojos en espiral.

Sakon- bueno al menos kimimaro lo tomo bien- luego se acerco a el y vio que esta como noqueado al parecer por el grito porque tenia los ojos en blanco.

Ukon- estan noqueados- dijo ukon divertido.

Luego pasaron unos días y ellos creían que era un sueño así que no le dieron importancia.

Toc toc se oyó en la puerta del departamento de kimimaro.

Kimimaro- pase- dijo kimimaro que se habia preparado para salir justo antes que tocaran.

Tayuya-kimimaro? Que haces?- pregunto curiosa.

Kimimaro- voy de visita al hospital al parecer naruto, hinata y lee están allí.

Tayuya- yo te acompaño- dijo encaminándose con el al hospital.

Al caminar al hospital cuando estaban cerca de la entrada se encontraron con gaara que tenía una mirada muy seria, se cruzaron en el camino pero kimimaro y tayuya no comentaron nada.

Al entrar los recibio la enfermera.

Kimimaro- queremos que nos diga las habitaciones de los ninjas que entraron el ultimo mes.

Enfermera- haber si mal no recuerdo lo ultimos entrar en el mes fueron hinata Hyūga, naruto uzumaki, rock lee, akimichi choji y sakon y ukon souma no kou- dijo esto ultimo que sorprendió a kimimaro.

Kimimaro- sakon y ukon en el hospital, tayuya pero que cosa paso- dijo extrañado.

Tayuya- ehh… no lose.

Y que paso con el equipo de suigetsu

EN OTRA PARTE DE LEJOS DE KONOHA.

Yamato- bien suigetsu a probar el jutsu- dijo

Luego se ve a haku y rinmaru hacer sus jutsus especiales y se los tiran a suigetsu.

Suigetsu- bien- dijo poniendo una mano en posición luego cargo su espada y realiso su nuevo jutsu pero era tan destructivo que ademas de los jutsus casi acaba con sus compañeros.

Yamato- maldición- dijo despacio y con un mokuton ninjutsu los salvo- _suspiro_ estubo cerca bueno creo que con esto estas listo- dijo al ver la escena de suigetsu que destruyo todo lo que estaba afrente de el.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola he vuelto les dare el omake en que aparece que les paso a sakon y ukon


	7. omake

**OMAKE**

Hoy parecía un día normal en kohoha y los hermanos decidieron dar unas visitas a sus amigos y por eso se levanto "algo" temprano (10:00).

Sakon- bien espero que se encuentren de buen humor el día de hoy- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su amiga (es que viven en apartamentos en conjunto sakon y ukon a la izquierda, tayuya al medio y kimimaro a la derecha) habrio la puerta y vio algo que les sorprendió mucho y era que tayuya se habia tomado un baño y justo se estaba cambiando.

Tayuya- Sakonnn!!unkonnn!!- decía muy furiosa.

Ukon- hermano mejor huyamos- dijo palido y con las rayas azules en la frente del puro miedo.

Sakon- de acuerdo- dijo en el mismo estado.

Los dos estaban huyendo de la furia de tayuya que ya se habia vestido y los alcansaba.

Luego se encontraron con un edificio y lo saltaron, pero no se esperaban que fuera los baños termales.

Sakon –porque las kunoichis de konoha tenian que tomar un baño hoy- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos estilo anime.

Ukon- pues UYAMOSSSS!!- grito desesperado y con un enorme grupo siguiéndoles.

Sakura-MALDICION NO SE ESCAPARAN DE ESTA CHA!!-frito la pelirosa.

Ino-SI NO SE ESCAPARAN COBARDES!!-grito histérica.

Kaimaru (rinmaru)- VENGAN AKA- grito la segunda personalidad (si es la que hablo en la presentación).

Tayuya- LOS ATRAPARE CABRONES HIJOS DE P"&- dijo tan molesta como todas.

Sakon- aniki mejor acumulemos chacra para huir- dijo y empezó a correr demasiado rápido principalmente por la desesperación.

Huyeron tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que pasaron 3 horas corriendo y que por la velocidad llegaron al desierto.

Ukon- sakon pensé que el desierto estaba de 2 a tres días de camino como fue que llegamos-dijo extrañado.

Y de repente un insecto gigante que tenia apariencia de escarabajo hercules pero de 3 metros.

Sakon corriendo del insecto-DE DONDE SALIO ESO-dijo mientras esquivaba los disparos asidos del escarabajo.

En la aldea de konoha casa de los aburames.

Shino- padre dime donde puedo encontrar a los escarabajos hercules trobadores- dijo curioso.

Shibi- solo en los recierto pero esa especie es muy rara de echo se cree extinta y no se visto uno en mas de 50 años y ademas solo cresen en los desierto y son demaciado peligrosos con sus secreciones asidas- dijo muy serio.

Shino- ah ya veo-dijo simplemente.

En las afueras del desierto.

Ukon- que bien que huimos de ese escarabajo de 6 metros- dijo alibiado.

Sakon- cierto solo nos falta una manada de lobos del pais del rayo para que este dia se mas raro- dijo como si los imvocara.

Ukon- porque dices eso si en el pais del rao no hay lobos aquí lo que hay son tigres gigantes- dijo como viendole que dijo algo tonto y aparecio un tigre albino gigante.

Sakon- COMO ES QUE NOS ENCONTRO UN TIGRE ALBINO- grito mientras corría.

Ukon- tal vez por la carne que esta en tu bolsillo- dijo pegandole por estupido.

Sakon- que!! toma gato estupido- dijo lansando la carne y el tigre salio tras ella.

Ukon- porque teniamos carne en el bolsillo!!- pregunto molesto.

Sakon- no te quejes era nuestro almuerso y ahora dime como llegamos al pais del sonido- dijo viendo un letrero que decia pais del campo del arroz.

Ukon- no lo se pero dimo porque atrás nuestro hay una serpiente morada gigante de 2 cabesas- dijo asustado.

Sakon- no lo se pero deberiamos …QUE DIJISTE-grito asustado.

Y en efecto había una gran serpiente atrás suyo la gran serpiente manda.

Manda- ustedes FUERA DE AQUÍ-grito y los arrojo lejos.

Milagrosamente no tuvieron ningún rasguño en todo el camino de regreso y la caída por esa razón decidieron volver a konoha.

Sakon- oye aniki sabes porque huimos en primer lugar- dijo cansado.

Ukon- como quieres que me acuerde en este momento después de lo que paso- dijo hastiado.

??- los esperábamos- dijeron en voz tétrica un gran numero de chicas.

Sakon y ukon pensando- _ya recuerdo-_pensaron temblando y les vino la palisa de su vida.


	8. finales p1

LAS FINALES DEL TORNEO

**LAS FINALES DEL TORNEO P1  
**

Ya paso el tiempo límite y llego el día de las finales del torneo de selección chunin donde nuestros protagonistas tenían todos una pregunta en común ¿Dónde estaban naruto y sasuke?

Tayuya- ese naruto como mi& se le olvido que es el primero en combatir- decía exasperada.

Neji- talvez por fin acepto su destino y decidió abandonar la pelea en vez de humillarse a si mismo- dijo con arrogancia seguro de lo que dijo.

Luego algo que nadie se esperaba era que de repente salio naruto volando hacia el estadio y cuando lo vieron les salio una gotita ya nadie pregunto solo porque no querían saber como paso.

Y cuando kiba e hinata entraron al estadio haku los vio y les dijo.

Haku- eh chicos vengan!- grito para que viniesen.

Kiba- hola haku cuanto sin verte- dijo sentándose a la derecha de rinmaru que estaba a la izquierda de haku e hinata se sentó a la derecha de de el ultimo (por si preguntaban si paso la escena en que naruto va a hablar con hinata antes del torneo pero no la puse para poder acortar un poco)

Cuando ansiaron la primera pelea todos se fueron a un lugar para esperar su turno y kimimaro paro un momento y le dijo algo a naruto"derrótalo naruto" y se fue a esperar y a naruto le salio una mirada determinada que neji fácilmente pudo notar.

Luego empezó la pelea y naruto empezó a atacar directamente con técnicas físicas lo cual kiba dijo que era una mala decisión y al dar el primer golpe que neji esquivo y neji también respondió y el uzumaki también esquivo y siguieron por un rato así demostrando que su nivel de taijutsu era muy parecido pero en un descuido el de la rama secundaria le dio tres golpes que lo hicieron alejarse.

Luego naruto empezó a atacar con una gran cantidad de clones, pero neji los exterminaba de manera sencilla y vio como uno de ellos se alejaba lentamente y fue a gran velocidad al "verdadero" y lo golpeo el corazón este escupió sangre y varios clones desaparecieron.

Hinata al ver eso por alguna razón empezó a toser de mala manera y kiba, haku y rinmaru la vieron preocupada y entonces un ambu vino y les ofreció que les ayudaría.

Cuando vieron que la empezaba a curar se sorprendieron porque lo hacia muy bien al punto que la cara de dolor que puso hinata desapareció en pocos segundos.

Ambu- bien solo nenecita un descanso y se recuperara- dijo luego yéndose del lugar.

En la pelea.

Neji- ves perdedor tu destino nunca fue ganar- dijo con arrogancia.

Naruto- cállate- dijo tranquilo a pesar de respirar agitadamente-recuerda esto que te lo diré una vez !NO ME SUBESTIMES¡ - dijo para después desaparecer y a los lados de neji aparecieron 2 naruto que tenían las manos con cubiertas de chacra o mas bien las uñas.

Fuera del combate.

Kiba- pero que es eso??- dijo muy extrañado.

Haku- es el nuevo estilo de taijutsu de naruto-kun _**Toukousen Sessaku**_ lo unico que hace es concentrar chacra elemental en las uñas para hacerlas crecer y darle un corte muy afilado- dijo y kiba quedo impresionado.

Kiba- ya lo tenía cuando me enfrento- dijo con aire preocupado.

Haku- si pero no lo dominaba al 100 por ciento- dijo calmado.

De vuelta en el campo

Neji-hm- dijo antes de empezar a girar sobre si mismo y decir- kaiten- y saco volando a los dos narutos volando y el clon desapareció y el se puso enfrente de el y lo golpeo con una gran rapidez.

Naruto- pero como?- empezaba a preguntar y neji le corto.

Neji- sencillo cuando vi que hinata-sama era mucho más rápida que yo hice un entrenamiento especial para aumentar la velocidad y una nueva técnica- dijo con arrogancia de siempre.

Naruto- dime algo como siendo tan fuerte y de la misma familia de hinata la trataste de matarla de esa manera- dijo con cierto enojo en su voz.

Neji que cambio a un semblante muy serio- realmente quieres saberlo?... Bien te lo diré fue ase ya unos años en que la aldea oculta del rayo hizo un tratado de paz con la aldea oculta de la hoja y hubo una celebración en donde todos asistieron, todos menos los del clan Hyūga que celebraban que hinata-sama cumplía sus 3 años y me impusieron la tarea de protegerla- dijo con algo de enojo en su voz.

Naruto- protector?.

Neji- si su protector y eso también significaba que me pusieran esto!!- dijo sacando su protector mostrando un símbolo de pájaro enjaulado puesto en su frente.

Fuera de la pelea.

Tayuya- kimimaro eso es…- pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

Kimimaro- si no hay duda es un sello de maldición- dijo muy serio.

Volviendo a la pelea.

Naruto- pero que es…-pero fue interrumpido.

Neji- en un sello que se le pone a todos los de la rama secundaria pero no es un simple adorno una ves puestos estos limitan el poder del byakugan y si morimos la técnica desaparece para siempre e incluso los de la rama principal lo pueden usar como incentivo para hacer obedecer porque si desobedecemos esto afecta a las células cerebrales hasta la muerte- dijo con un fuerte instinto acecino por el odio.

Naruto- ya veo entonces por eso odias a la rama principal- dijo seriamente.

Neji- no precisamente- dijo sorprendiendo a naruto- la razón es otra y es que esa noche trataron de secuestrar a hinata-sama y hiashi-sama lo mato y descubrió que era el embajador del rayo y la aldea del rayo dijo que eso era una traición al tratado de paz y pidieron de recompensa el cuerpo de hiashi-sama- dijo con gran odio.

Naruto- y que paso- dijo ya interesado.

Neji-se buscaron un reemplazo de la rama secundaria ¡¡MI PADRE!! Solo porque era el hermano gemelo de hiashi-sama y al nacer unos segundos después fue puesto en la rama secundaria y le pusieron el sello- dijo con gran odio- eso me demostró que el destino no puede ser cambiado, el destino de mi padre fue decidido al nacer unos segundo, mi destino fue impuesto al nacer en la rama secundaria y el tuyo fu sellado cuando yo fui elegido tu oponente y te lo demostrare **J_ūken Hou Hakke Rokujū Yonshō _**– dijo y empezó a darle una serie de golpes que primero empezó por 2 luego por 4 luego por 8 hasta llegar a 64.

Arbitro_- hm parece que va a terminar_- pensó con el seño fruncido.

Cuando el se estaba hiendo, naruto sorpresivamente se levanto y le dijo- te dije que no me subestimaras- dijo entrecortadamente- yo no puedo ser derrotado por alguien como tu… un cobarde que culpa de todo al destino!

Neji- nunca sabes cuando rendirte perdedor- dijo arrogante- aprende que tu destino es perder, tu no sabes lo que tener un sello que no desaparecerá hasta tu muerte no me sermonees….- pero fue interrumpido.

Naruto- si se lo que se siente, mas de lo que crees- dijo recordando el odio de la gente le tenia de niño por el sello que contiene al kyubi.

A neji se le veía furioso y naruto intento enfocar chacra – que estas haciendo si tape tus 64 puntos de chacra- dijo algo extrañado pero disimulando.

Y lo que paso le sorprendió a el y a varias personas del estadio porque empezó a sacar una enorme cantidad rojo que era tan fuerte que incluso destrozaba partes del piso.

Kimimaro_- será que naruto pose el __kekkei genkai –_penso seriamente el ninja albino

Naruto ataco con una gran fuerza y velocidad que sorprendió de sobremanera a neji que vio que era mucho mas rápido que el y cuando paresia que iban hacer el movimiento final naruto dijo-te entiendo y a pesar de lo que has hecho cuando sea hokage cambiare a los Hyūga por ti!!- grito y ataco con una kunay y neji igual e hiso un kaiten que resultado en una explosión.

Cuando se disipo el humo se veia a neji parado con el byakugan desactivado y a naruto en posición fetal en un agujero.

Neji- te lo dije el destino no puede cambiarse- dijo y luego una grieta se formo en el piso y era naruto con el chacar en las uñas y le roso el hombro porque el fue mas rapido y fue corriendo a donde naruto para poder atacarlo.

naruto-_**Yahazu Giri- **_y derrepense a neji se le abrieron heridas en varias partes del cuerpo y callo al piso.

fuera de la pelea.

kiba- y eso? - pregunto asombrado.

haku- _**yahazu giri **_es la tecnica mas poderosa de naruto-kun en taijutsu lo que hace es simplemente tocar con las garras con chacra al adversario y el chacra recorre todo el cuerpo rapidamente y en escasos segundo los cortes dan efectos, pareciera que naruto-kun limito la tecnica normalmente deberia causar fuertes hemorrajias- dijo como si fuera muy simple o comun.

en la pelea.

Neji en el piso- maldición me descuide el kage bunshin es tu técnica favorita ¿eh? – dijo frustrado.

Naruto- eh suspendido tres veces los finales de la academia- neji lo vio sorprendido- desgraciadamente la técnica ninja de los finales siempre era la técnica que mas odiaba- neji abrió mucho los ojos-el bushin no jutsu era el movimiento que peor sabia hacer- luego neji vio enojado.

Naruto- deja de quejarte que el destino no puede cambiarse- dijo sermoneando-eres distinto a mi no eres un perdedor.

Arbitro- ganador uzumaki naruto- dijo y todo el estadio empezó a aplaudir.

Kimimaro- naruto es asombroso es incluso mas poderoso que cuando estrenaba con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tayuya- que clase de poder era ese?- dijo susurrando.

Luego en otro lugar neji tenia la cabeza gacha meditando y alguien abrió la puerta.

Neji- hiashi-sama? Que esta haciendo aquí- dijo algo sorprendido.

Hiashi- tu padre me dijo que te entregara esto cuando seas maduro, pero creo que lo nenecitas ahora- dijo entregando el pergamino.

_Neji te tengo que decir algo muy importante el día que pidieron el cuerpo de mi hermano el decidió entregarse y yo decidí ponerme en su lugar no fue por el clan si no porque el era mi hermano y para demostrarte que el destino no esta escrito en piedra-_leyó neji y vio que el líder del clan se inclino ante el- hiashi-sama levántese.

Arbitro-ahora comienza el segundo combate que es entre sakon y ukon contra tayuya- dijo y los participantes entraron- empiecen!!.

Sakon-_**Tarenken**_-dijo y golpeo directamente a su compañera que se retorció un poco del dolor.

Tayuya- como…duele- dijo, se mordió el pulgar y empezó a hacer sellos-_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_ – e invoco a unos tres demonios extraños con forma humana que estaban vendados de los ojos y uno con un mazo otro con garras punzantes y el ultimo con lo brazos amarrados, eran unas 5 veces mas grandes que tayuya y empezó a tocar.

Sakon- eso no nos vencerá- dijo y el y su hermano hicieron unos sellos y uno saco un dragon de tierra que disparo bolas de lodo y el otro fuego (para los que quieran saber uno domina el fuego y el agua y el otro la tierra y la electricidad)**-** _**Karyūdan-doton ∙ doryūdan**_- dijeron al mismo tiempo y las bolas de lodo se combinaron con el fuego y golpearon directamente a los doki que ni se inmutaron.

Fuera de la pelea.

Naruto- no sabia que sakon y ukon sabían usar elementos de charca- dijo algo sorprendido.

Kimimaro- y no sabia, el aprendió a usarlo en el mes de entrenamiento- dijo muy serio viendo atentamente la pelea.

Naruto- pero pensé que esas cosas demoraban mucho tiempo- dijo pensandolo.

Kimimaro- el ya dominaba lo básico pero le faltaba un poco para hacer buenos jutsus, _"además que dices mucho si tu lo dominaste en 2 meses y medio"_- pensó viéndolo con cara "de que te sorprendes".

Volviendo a la pelea.

Los doki empezaron a sacar un extraña aura azul de su boca y con eso le dieron a sakon y ukon sacándole un poco de chacra, el ya harto hizo unos sello de tipo tierra, golpeo el piso y un pilar de tierra salio de lado de tayuya golpeando su flauta, con esto destrozándola y desembocando a los doki.

Tayuya- teme!! Engendro del demonio-dijo y hizo varios sellos de mano y aspiro mucho aire y dijo-_**Katon: Zukohoku**_ **–** y salio una aterradora cantidad de fuego.

Sakon y ukon**-_Kuchiyose ∙ Edo Tensei_.** Y salio una puerta que parecía la del infierno y contuvo la enorme cantidad de fuego Fuera del combate.

Hokage-_imposible!! Como esos dos genin están usando técnicas clase s_- pensó alarmado y tan sorprendido como el resto del estadio.

Naruto- kimimaro que es…?- y es interrumpido.

Kimimaro-son las técnicas más poderosas de ambos-dijo viendo con el seño fruncido.

Devuelta con la pelea.

El fuego de la pelirroja se estaba agotando y los gemelos aprovecharon cuando se agoto de desaparecer la puerta y golpear a tayuya- _**Tarenken-**_dijo y golpeo a tayuya en el plexo solar dejándola inconciente.

Arbitro-ganador souma no kou sakon y ukon!! Y el levanto a tayuya y se fue a esperar con los demas.

Kimimaro- oye no crees que exageraron un poco con esto, pudieron haberse matado- dijo entre serio y enojado.

Ukon- de que te quejas ya sabes nuestra ley si luchamos es con todo- dijo con igual seriedad.

Luego kimimaro suspiro y anunciaron el siguiente combate entre kimimaro y suigetsu.

En el hospital de konoha.

Hayate estaba en cama de hospital con un respirador artificial porque le abian perforado un pulmon y unos ambus lo encontraron al borde de la murte pero lograron salvarlo y los doctore dijeron que se recuperaria y recobraria la conciencia pronto y el estaba sando señales de despertad.

...

hola aqui les traigo la primera parte de las finales y en algun momento les traere la segun parte y si no quise matar a hayate que me agradaba mucho.


	9. finales parte 2

**LAS FINALES DEL TORNEO PARTE 2**

Ahora vemos en la arena del torneo a kimimaro frente a frente con suigetsu y se podía sentir un ambiente muy tenso y un aura acecina proveniente de los luchadores y no paso desapercibido para ningún ninja y menos para los kage.

Hokage pensando-_impresionante que entre amigos haya tal instinto acecino- _pensó algo preocupado.

Kazekage-_me pregunto qué tan fuerte será?-_pensó con mirada seria.

Arbitro- comiencen!!

Suigetsu empezó sacando un pergamino lo extendió, lo dejo en el suelo, lo piso y giro el pie sacando una enorme cantidad de agua que cubrió unos 15 centímetros de de altura.

Suigetsu- _**mizu bushin no jut su-**_dijo y aparecieron unos dos clones de agua y fueron a atacar directamente a kimimaro, dos corriendo hacia él y uno saltando.

Kimimaro dio un pequeño salto mientras giraba y dijo-_**Teshi Sen Dan-**_y disparo los cinco huesos de sus dedos hacia unos de los que venía corriendo y ese se transformo completamente en agua, luego dijo-_**Yanagi no Mai- **_y sacando huesos con puntas de las palmas de cada mano atravesó la cabeza de los dos ninjas de agua, uno se convirtió completamente en agua y el otro solo la cabeza dejando asombrado a los espectadores.

Suigetsu-eres tan cruel como siempre ¿o no kimimaro? – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus aserrados dientes.

Kimimaro-hm- y entonces saco los húmeros de los dos brazos transformándolos en dagas- _**Tsubaki no Mai- **_y empezó a atacar con las dagas de huesos a su amigo.

Suigetsu saco su espada y se defendió de las cuchillas del ninja de huesos, los ataques de kimimaro hacían mucha presión en la espada y asían retroceder al estudiante de zabusa, pero entonces el decidió atacar directamente con una estocada de frente y kimimaro se defendió cruzando ambas cuchillas y luego ambos retrocedieron.

Suigetsu- _**Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu-**_ al segundo después sus brazos cambiaron de estructura y se hicieron brutalmente musculosos.

Kimimaro-_**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru-**_dijo sacando su columna poco a poco y al terminar término transformándola en una especie de látigo.

Ambos chocaron sus armas y el de ojos verde se las ingenio para enredar su arma con la espada de Suigetsu después le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo saco volando.

Suigetsu-_kimimaro sigue siendo tan listo como siempre, acumular chacra en la mano para que su puño se pegue al agua de mi cuerpo haciendo que me sacara volando envés de transformarme en agua y absorber el golpe-analizo _el cómo lo saco volando a pesar de su jutsu_-mejor uso "esa" técnica osino voy a perder-analizo._

Suigetsu se fundió en el agua y se puso a la espalda de kimimaro, e intento golpearle sin éxito porque kimimaro lo bloqueo, pero logro recuperar su espada y empezó a acumular chacra- ahora veras mi técnica más poderosa- dijo con una sonrisa para luego incrementar mas la musculatura de sus brazos, acumular chacra en la espada, pegar una gran cantidad de agua en ella y luego comprimirla-_**isodane nami- **_y entonces lanzo toda el agua comprimida en forma de filo.

El ataque le dio de lleno o eso parecía porque había una gran columna de humo, al disiparse el humo lo único que vieron era una estructura completa de huesos a excepción del cráneo.

Suigetsu-nani!!!? – y se sorprendió mucho porque kimimaro salió del agua y con su mano atravesó su espalda.

Kimimaro-_**Raiton:Hiraisin-**_y de su cuerpo salió una cantidad de carga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmallar a Suigetsu luego de un fuerte grito de su parte.

Fuera de la arena.

Naruto- ¿qué? ¿Kimimaro puede usar raiton? Pero pensé que era del tipo viento- dijo algo extrañado.

Tayuyá que despertó unos minutos antes- si entreno para poder usar el raiton, todo fue para prepararse para su pelea con Suigetsu- dijo con mirada seria.

Naruto-si pero como fue que apareció un esqueleto en su lugar acaso fue un remplazo-dijo aun sorprendido.

Sakon- ah eso? No, es otra de sus nuevas técnicas _**Hone bushin no jutsu**_ con ella saca todo un esqueleto excepto el cráneo, es muy resistente y la ves poderoso, pero utiliza mucho chacra y le toma mucho tiempo recuperarse- dijo viendo como declaraban ganador a kimimaro.

Naruto- pero entonces cuando lo hiso!?-pregunto muy desesperado por no saber nada.

Ukon- fue en la columna de humo, realmente esquivo la técnica, y aprovecho el humo para poder hacer el clon - dijo elevando la cabeza-pero sinceramente creí que Suigetsu duraría un poco mas en la pelea _aunque pienso que fue bueno que terminara pronto- _viendo como termino kimimaro a pesar de la corta pelea-.

Ambu_kabuto- _increíble parece que se hiso mucho más fuerte que cuando se fue de la guarida, pero su resistencia bajo y su respiración se altera mucho, parece que no resistirá mucho-_estaba analizando.

El siguiente combate se anuncio y todos estaban emocionados y como no estarlo era el combate más esperado, el último uchiha del legendario clan, contra el hijo menor del kazekage, pero había un problema muy importante.

Hokage- díganme donde esta sasuke- dijo calmado pero enojado.

jonin- todavía no aparece, parece que tendremos que descalificarlo por no asistencia- sugirió pero alguien se negó.

Kazekage- no creo que sea buena idea, más de la mitad del público vino solo para ver al último uchiha, y descalificarlo podría causar muchos problemas, que te parece si solo posponemos su combate- sugirió de manera que el hokage no pudo negarse porque sabía que tenía razón.

Hokage- bien pasaremos al siguiente combate- dijo con aire de enojo.

Avisaron al árbitro y este anuncio que el combate seria pospuesto lo cual no dejo muy a gusto al público.

Kimimaro- que le pasa a sasuke tarda más de lo que pensé- dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

Kankuro pensando-_maldición mi pelea no tiene importancia y no debo revelar el mecanismo de mi arma antes del el plan-_miro al lado y su hermana asintió.

Kankuro- me retiro- dijo a lo que muchos abuchearon- siga con el otro combate- y el árbitro anuncio el combate lo gana shino por default.

Todo el público estaba enojado, incluso shino mostro su enojo por lo que paso, luego de eso temari apareció de improviso en el estadio montada en su abanico gigante.

Arbitro- ¿y tu…?

Temari- mi nombre es temari y soy la siguiente en combatir- dijo con su enorme abanico cerrado.

Shikamaru- _kuso mi pelea me la adelantan como quieren, mejor hago como ese sujeto y me retiro- _y justo cuando hiba a anunciar que se retiraba paso algo que no se espero.

Naruto-ve!! Shikamaru- dijo empujando al perezoso y este cayó de espaldas al piso.

Shikamaru pensando-_maldito Naruto_- y luego se ve al publico abucheando y tirándole basura y el pensó-_ "genial vine a ver al ultimo uchiha y ponen a este don nadie" estarán pensando-_se decía mentalmente-_va para que pelear si nadie espera nada de ti- _finalizo.

Temari-¿vas a pelear o te retiras?- dijo con su cara de soberbia.

Shikamaru-_¿otra mujer?-_pensaba mientras todos le decían que se moviera.

Y temari empezó a atacar a pesar que el árbitro no anuncio el combate, mientras el Nara sacaba dos kunais y temari golpeo con su enorme abanico el lugar donde se encontraba y descubrió que el ya no estaba ahí.

Shikamaru- no me importa si no me puedo convertir en chunin- dijo sorprendiéndola porque el uso los dos kunais para clavarlas en la pared y pararse en ellos- pero un hombre no puede perder ante una mujer- dijo enojando a su contrincante- creo que luchare- finalizo.

Cegada por la ira temari ataco con el viento de su abanico, tuvo una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlo cuando el humo se disipo y pensó-_es rápido para huir_.

Shikamaru entre los arboles pensando-_pero también es cierto que un hombre no puede pegarle a una mujer y tampoco quiero golpearla- _pensó el manipulador de sombras.

Temari que puso su abanico frente a ella para protegerse-_si mal no recuerdo el usa las sombra como un arma- recordó _por el combate anterior_-seguramente me quiere atraer hacia donde hay muchas sombra... ¡pero eso no sucederá!-_se dijo a si misma

Shikamaru- ¿por qué solo peleo con mujeres?- pensó con cierta frustración, entonces miro hacia arriba y pensó-_las nubes son tan bonitas… son tan libres- se dijo y luego se empezó a desmotivar-en realidad no tengo ninguna motivación… Solo me hice ninja porque creí que tendría una vida divertida_-luego su vista se puso seria mirando el agujero que hiso Naruto en el campo-_supongo que las cosas no son tan fáciles_-pensó, por primera vez sonriendo.

Temari pensando-¿_por qué pone esa cara, acaso me está subestimando?- _pensó y rápidamente decidió atacar-_**Nimpou Kamaitachi-**_luego de eso agito su abanico sacando una fuerte ola de viento que shikamaru no pudo esquivar.

Del humo salió la sombra de shikamaru que trato de atrapar a temari, ella lo esquivaba hasta que se detuvo y la sombra no llego más lejos y entonces ella marco una línea en la tierra con su abanico.

Temari- Ya veo con que así funciona… veo que tiene su límite en cuanto a estirar, encoger transformar tu sombra… no importa cuánto estires tu sombra, solo puedes extenderla manteniendo el área ¿es cierto?- pregunto al final.

Shikamaru sonrió- correcto- dijo como si no importara el hecho que su enemigo encontró su debilidad.

Temari pensando-_incluso usando la sombra del estadio para alargarla, este es su límite- pensó enterrado su abanico en la tierra-su rango no va más allá de esta línea… 15 metros y 32 centímetros-midió finalmente._

Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes como si nada y de repente empezó a poner sus manos en posición de plato.

Entre el público.

Kurenai- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sello ha formado?-pregunto extrañada.

Asuma-no es un sello es una costumbre que tiene- dijo sonriendo con el cigarrillo en la boca.

Kurenai-¿costumbre?

Asuma- él sabe como disfrutar de los momentos aburridos, es como un anciano- dijo con la misma expresión-por eso le gusta jugar go y shougi y me hace jugar con el… -hablo recordando-y cuando está bloqueando en un movimiento pone esa posición- termino.

Kurenai- ¿por qué?- pregunto con una gran duda.

Asuma- para pensar en una estrategia-dijo recordando unos juegos que tuvo con él- y nunca logre derrotarlo- termino.

Kurenai- estrategia, pero esto no es un juego- dijo con algo de preocupación.

Asuma- pero estos juegos se basaban de estrategias para las guerras… shikamaru es un gran estratega-dijo tranquilo.

Kurenai- espera un momento cuando formaron los grupos vi sus notas y eran más o menos como las de Naruto- dijo extrañada.

Asuma-es que a él dice que incluso mover un lápiz es problemático, y siempre termina durmiéndose- dijo con una pequeña risa impresionando un poco a kurenai- como era tan bueno en los juegos de estrategia sus notas me extrañaron y decidí hacerle una prueba de CI que parecía una juego (coeficiente intelectual el nivel de genio es de 140 y el promedio es de 100)- recordó con el juego de armar un cubo.

Kurenai- y como le fue- pregunto interesada.

Asuma-resulto ser que es un superdotado con mas 200 de CI- afirmo impresionando de sobremanera a su compañera.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y empezó a tener una seria mirada.

Temari- parece que ahora estas más motivado para luchar-abrió su abanico y lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento mientras shikamaru saco dos kunais y corría hacia un lado- no tiene sentido esconderte- decía mientras su ráfaga de viento cortaba los troncos, shikamaru se saco su chamarra y se escondió detrás de un árbol del estadio- ¡es inútil esconderse!- grito agitando otra vez su enorme abanico.

Shikamaru estaba agitado por escapar del movimiento de la chica de la arena y ella dijo-¡sal de una vez!- provocando otra ventisca y un montón de humo y de él salió un kunay que la sorprendió, ella lo esquivo saltando luego se cubrió con su abanico otro que venía y se dio cuenta que el jutsu de control de sombra de shikamaru necia de nuevo-_es inútil … ¡pero qué!-_se dio cuenta y salto había atrás dejando al descubierto que la sombra se alargo más que antes.

Shikamaru-eres muy perspicaz- dijo aun con su técnica.

Temari-esperando la puesta de sol para hacer más larga tu sombra- dijo con tono de enojo, viendo la sombra debajo suyo.

Kankuro-¡tamri arriba tuyo!- grito viendo algo que flotaba encima de ella.

Shino-ya entiendo

Kimimaro- interesante- dijo viendo cual era el plan de shikamaru.

Temari no lo pudo ver bien hasta que miro abajo y vio una sombra que se formo cerca de la técnica del nara-_¡maldición!-_y ahí se vio que eran la chamarra de shikamaru con un kunay y la banda que lo amarraba y flotaba encima ayudando al domador de sombras a hacer más larga su técnica.

Shikamaru- ¡no te dejare escapar!-dijo siguiéndola con la sombra que era ayudado por el paracaídas hecho de su chamarra, mientras ella esquivaba hasta que el paracaídas callo y la sombra no pudo alcanzarla-también esquivaste este truco ¿eh?- dijo con cara seria.

Temari pensó-_si tardo mucho su territorio se expandirá-_ desplego su abanico y lo enterró en el piso escondiéndose detrás de él-_ esta acaba ahora- _pensaba inventando un plan- _hare una réplica y cuando este distraído lo atacare-_ y cuando estaba a punto de realizar su plan se sintió paralizada-_imposible mi cuerpo-_pensó la chica de la arena.

Shikamaru- por fin el kage mane fue completo- afirmo con una sonrisa- no entiendes cierto- afirmo no pregunto-pues te dejare ver que paso- dijo volteando la cabeza y temari se sorprendió al ver el agujero de la pelea anterior salir una sombra- es el agujero que escarbo Naruto en la pelea pasada por lo cual supuse que estaría conectado con el de adelante tuyo - explicaba.

Temari- usaste la sombra del túnel ¿no?- y el asintió-_espera el uso la chamarra para atraerme aquí, todo era parte de su estrategia-_se fijo sorprendida.

Shikamaru empezó a caminar y quedar frente a temari que camino junto a el hasta quedar frente a frente.

Todos estaban absorto de la pelea todos asombrados que un don nadie ganara de sorpresa.

Cuando parecía que shikamaru parecía que iba a realizar el jaque mate- pierdo me rindo- dijo frente al árbitro y su oponente sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos incluso el publico -¡¿nani?!

Temari- ¿qué has dicho?- dijo con asombro.

Shikamaru- e gastado demasiado chacra usando tantas veces el kage mane y solo puedo mantenerlo 10 segundos más… así que había pensado 200 posibles movimientos, pero se acabo el tiempo-dijo dejando asombrada a su oponente.

Kimimaro- que curioso es ese chico no Naruto- dijo mirando como Naruto le gritaba por rendirse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Perdón por la tardanza pero cuando tengo que escribir un combate que apareció en el anime y no que se me ocurra a mi me puedo tardar mucho tiempo escribiendo.


End file.
